Le temps perdu grâce à toi
by queenofkrass
Summary: Tous l'ont trahi. Naruto a bien compris la leçon et change enfin! Les conséquences seront dures pour ceux qui tenteraient de reconstruire ce qu'ils ont brisé ... Première fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 (très court je sais)**

Le placard à balais

Un ciel bleu, un soleil impeccable qu'aucun nuage ne vient occulter, une petite brise agréable qui apaise quelque peu la chaleur caniculaire qui signe le début d'un été. Une journée parfaite en apparence. Elle aurait était bien meilleure si je n'avais pas à me rendre au lycée. Je soupire en me retrouvant devant les portes imposantes de l'établissement. Le lycée. L'endroit qui chez tout adolescent normalement constitué représente les meilleures années d'une vie : les amis avec lesquels on sort après les cours, se gain de liberté de la part des parents, toute cette petite vie que l'on se crée en parallèle. C'est le lycée quoi, seuls les ados peuvent comprendre.

Mais pour moi, ça c'est du passé. Avant, le lycée était ma seconde, voire ma première maison, car je pouvais y trouver ma vraie famille, à savoir, mes amis. Mais ces mêmes amis m'ont abandonné, laissés tomber, trahi. Ils sont tous partis.  
Iruka-sensei d'abord, sans me laisser ne serait-ce qu'un petit mot, je me suis levé un jour et il n'était plus là. Et puis, alors que je me remettais petit à petit, il y a eu une autre disparition, celle qui m'a définitivement anéanti, réduit à néant, celle de mon meilleur ami, celui qui était la personne la plus importante pour moi, celui que j'aimais dans le plus grand secret...Uchiha Sasuke...

Alors que je sentais la mélancolie me gagner, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je levai les yeux et je croisai deux yeux verts qui me fixent.

« Naruto, ça va ? »

Gaara, le seul ami qui est resté près de moi, qui ne m'a jamais abandonné, qui m'a ramassé quand j'étais au plus bas. Il est devenu au fil du temps ma seule famille.

Pour beaucoup, il était et restait un monstre, une anomalie mais il était le seul à me comprendre, à me connaître réellement. On est arrivé à un tel stade de confiance et de compréhension mutuelle que les mots ne servaient plus à rien Il comprenait ma douleur comme je pouvais comprendre la sienne. Il fait parti de moi, tout comme Sasuke autrefois .Mais c'était fini tout ça. Contrairement à Sasuke, Gaara n'est pas un traitre

La main de Gaara sur mon épaule me ramène brusquement à la réalité.

« Arrête ça »

Sa voix avait été dure et sèche mais, son regard était si doux que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Lentement nous prenions la direction de la salle de cours. Comme à chaque semestre, je me doute qu'il y aura au moins un nouveau...  
Rien de bien passionnant, vu que Gaara me suffit.

Je soupire en ouvrant la porte de la salle dans laquelle je vais devoir passer ma journée …

Nous venons de reprendre le cours de philosophie, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur notre professeur principal Monsieur Kakashi. Je me mets à regarder le paysage tout comme Gaara mais, je continu à suivre l'incrustation du prof aux cheveux gris.  
IL est la pour un nouvelle élève. Mais, lorsque j'entends le nom du concerné je sens mon souffle se bloquer.

Dites-moi que j'ai mal entendu... je ne veux pas... NON!

Je sens la main de Gaara sur la mienne, je tourne la tête vers lui et je vois quelque chose que je suis le seul à avoir le droit de voir cela : il me sourit doucement .Un VRAI SOURIRE …. PAS UNE GRIMACE. Là je sais que tout ira bien...je me retourne pour voir le nouveau arrivant... c'était lui...Sasuke...mais, il n'existait pas pour moi comme moi qui n'avait jamais existé pour lui. Je retournais donc à l'observation de mon paysage.

Ce n'était qu'un inconnu après tout...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Il était revenu...rien que cette pensée me fait trembler...au plus profond de moi, je sais qu'une partie de moi ne veux qu'une chose, c'est espérer. Me remettre à lui courir après tout en sachant qu'il ne reconnaitra jamais mes sentiments. J'ai toujours été le seul à me donner à fond pour les autres. Mais je n'en peux plus, c'est fini... Il n'y a plus que Gaara à mes yeux, il est tout ce qui me reste tout comme je suis tout se qui lui reste. Je dois l'aider et non pas courir après un traitre qui ne tient jamais ses promesses.

Il s'était installé derrière nous, passant devant moi sans même me regarder. A quoi m'attendais-je ? C'est Sasuke après tout. Je reporte mon attention sur mon paysage, prenant des notes quand il le faut.

Je sens son regard sur moi. Et oui ! le petit crétin qui riait et faisait le clown n'existe plus. Il faut croire que tu m'as quand même servi à quelque chose.

Une semaine, cela fait une semaine qu'il est là. Il a repris sa place de prince charmant parfait et saint de l'établissement mais j'ai cependant remarqué que mon attitude générale et à son égard le perturbe. Il faut dire qu'il a perdu son jouet favori. J'avais donc raison de ne plus le regarder.

Gaara avait senti ma fragilité face à se retour non désiré. Il ne me lâche plus d'une semelle. Il vient même dormir chez moi. Comme quoi, ça sert d'être orphelin et que ton tuteur disparaît dans la nature, tu as ton chez toi.

Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y a eu que des contacts visuels et depuis 2 JOURS il y a aussi une tentative de communication par le regard. Suite au échec plus que répétés, il tenta une toute autre approche recherche de confrontation physique ; chose toute aussi facile à esquivé.

Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être ignoré et je sais qu'il a horreur de ça. Mais qu'il ne compte plus sur moi. Direction le cour de philo, l'un des cours où je ne suis pas avec Gaara

Sasuke non plus. Je sens déjà le parfum de l'ennuie dans le quel je plonge une fois par semaine. Malgré mon envie de m'enfuir qui m'oppresse, oui c'est le mot, je rentre tranquillement dans la salle. Tous me regardent entrer. Attitude à adopter : l'inexpressif ATTITUDE. Merci Sasuke , j'ai eu un très bon professeur mais je crois que je te dépasse maintenant ! J'ai presque envie de rire, j'ai bien dit presque.

Je m'installe prés de la fenêtre mais pas trop loin du professeur pour capter sans trop de difficultés le cours. Le professeur venait à peine d'entrer qu'un surveillant fit son apparition informant le professeur qu'il avait un nouvel élève dans ce groupe. C'est alors que je le vis entrer. Sasuke …. Tu ne vas donc jamais me laisser en paix ? … Malgré moi je soupire et reporte mon attention vers la vitre. Le regarder serai lui donner trop d'importance.

Il me cherche vraiment, ma parole ….il viens de s'assoir près de moi sans même demander l'avis de son futur voisin. On dirait un enfant gâté qui aurait perdu un jouet et qui fait tout pour l'avoir de nouveau.

Le cours commença -Pas moyen de changer de place-. Je reste à ma place mais je ne lui accorde aucuns regards malgré les techniques plus ou moins tordus que ce crétin utilise pour me faire parler. Mais, je ne fais rien, je ne le regarde même pas . Le professeur m'interpelle plusieurs fois pour connaitre mon point de vue sur le sujet étudié : l'amour et l'amitié.

« je pense que la majorité des êtres-humains ne connaissent pas la véritable définition de l'amitié et se contentent de se servir des autres. Ainsi, ils sont donc vouer à trahir les rares qui connaissaient la véritable définition de l'amitié et de l'amour. »

Prend ça mon petit.

« C'est une vision bien triste de la vie que vous avez là. Et pensez-vous qu'il existe une solution à ce problème ? »

Le grand finish...

« Il suffit de trouver quelqu'un qui à la même définition de l'amour et de l'amitié et vous n'aurez plus besoin de personnes superflues dans votre vie, parce que tu sais que cette personne, elle au moins, ne te trahira jamais »

Tout en lâchant tout sa je le regarde, lui, droit dans les yeux.

« Et vous pensez l'avoir trouvé ? »

« Oui je l'ai déjà trouvé, je n'ai donc plus besoin d'autre chose »

Ça sonne ENFIN... Je sors lentement de la salle... sous le regard admiratif de certain mais je ne cherchais pas être regarder ainsi. Je me dirige lentement vers les toilettes à l'autre bout du bâtiment il n'y a jamais personne là-bas en dehors de Gaara et moi. Le rêve donc …

Après avoir évacué mon stress de la journée, je m'engageai dans le couloir vide. Brusquement, je me retrouve plaquer dos au mur. Je reconnais tout de suite Sasuke, il maintient fermement mes poignets au dessus de ma tête. C'est ça...profite de ta taille…

je me contente de le regarder. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage, sur mes lèvres...


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3_

Je le sentais… Je sentais son souffle sur moi, ses mains sur moi ...tout se que j'avais tant désiré arrivaient enfin ...il me regardait, il me voulait...

Pourquoi ne pas lui donner raison cette fois encore ...

Mais lorsque j'ai de nouveau recroisé son regard, j'ai de nouveau eu mal... tellement mal au cœur ...il ne m'aimait pas et ne m'aimerait probablement jamais. Je me doutais bien qu'à cet instant il pouvait lire ma douleur car il parut être troublé par cela durant quelques secondes...cherchant visiblement des réponses dans mon regard …C'est à cette instant que je lui ai assené un violant coup de pieds entre les jambes...Le laissant souffrir la tête, contre le parquet.  
Je pris la direction de ma salle de cours où je retrouvai Gaara...enfin tranquille...

Mais dés que je croise son regard je comprends que quelque chose ne va pas. Je regarde Gaara dans les yeux et je comprends que c'est grave, qu'il faut que l'on parle.

Nous voila entrain de sécher le cours, nous sortons de l'établissement direction la maison, je viens tout juste de fermer la porte derrière nous que je sens que Gaara se relâche. Je le retrouve assis sur le canapé de mon salon, la tête enfoui dans ses bras.

— Il se peut qu'ils soient encore en vie ? Me demanda-t-il.

— Gaara...ils ont dit pas de corps pas de mort.

— Je sais mais sa fait 2 ans, 2 ans qu'ils ont disparu ...toutes ma famille.

— Je suis sur qu'ils sont en vie …

— C'est pour cela qu'ils ne m'ont pas contacté peut-être...

— Gaara...

Ça me fait mal de le voir perdre tout espoir, même si moi je l'ai perdu il y a un moment.

Il m'annonce alors qu'il part à leur recherche en Amérique du sud .Si il ne trouve rien, alors il arrêtera d'espérer pour rien. Je comprends sa démarche et ne cherche pas à le dissuader. Il partira dans deux jours.

Durant les deux dernier jours je ne suis pas allé en cours j'ai profité de Gaara. Je savais qu'il ne reviendra pas avant 4 mois au moins. De plus il ne serait plus la pour me protéger de Sasuke.

J'AVAIS PEUR de ce qui allait m'arriver. Il était évident qu'il ne me laissera pas en paix.

Après son départ, je me suis encore plus renfermé ; la seule personne qui mérite mon intérêt n'est plus près de moi. Le lendemain, alors que je me rendais en cours, deux filles devant moi parlaient avec animation. A peine avais-je entendu les premières phrases, que je compris qu'elles parlaient comme toujours. Je suis lentement passé devant elles, déjà épuisé par leurs bavardages inutiles.

Une fois arrivé, je me mets au fond de la salle et attend le professeur en regardant par la fenêtre si bien que je ne réalise pas tout de suite que quelqu'un s'est assis prés de moi. Jusqu'à se que je tourne la tête me sentant observé. C'était encore lui …

— salut.

— ...

— comment ça va ?

— …

— Et toi ?

— …

— OK...

Et là je pense qu'il a compris car il se retourne vers le prof. Il mériterait de souffrir, si je le pouvais j'offrirais son corps à la science pour qu'il soit disloqué vivant. C'est au bout d'une demi-heure de travail que je sens une main sur ma cuisse.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de réaliser que je comprends qu'il tient mes deux mains puis son visage plonge dans mon coup me faisant trembler. Je me mords la langue pour ne pas gémir ...j'ai chaud ...sa main continue de monter lentement entre mes cuisses.

Je vibre aux rythmes de ses caresses sur moi...sa main ... oh mon dieu...elle est dans mon pantalon...elle me...touche comme jamais personne ne me la fait...pas même moi...il est doué mon petit sasuke...

C'est alors que je réalise la tournure des événements...il joue avec moi...il veut me faire du mal. D'un geste brusque, je le fais tomber en arrière et me lève du banc. Je prétexte un mal de ventre et m'enfuie comme un lâche sous le regard surpris de tous.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAP 4 LAISSE MOI**

Il n'est pas question qu'il me blesse encore...je ne veux plus...j'avance mais, je sens mon cœur se serrer de plus en plus...je n'arrive plus à me contrôler… respirer est de plus en plus difficile pour moi...  
Je fais une crise et gaara n'est plus là pour me calmer….je sens mes jambes qui me lâchent… je glisse le long du mur...je ne sens plus l'air atteindre mes poumons...je suis à terre maintenant et je sens les larmes couler sur mon visage tellement je souffre... je tente un dernière fois de me calmer en fermant les yeux mais rien n'y fait je n'y arrive pas…  
A quoi bon me battre de toutes façons quand personnes n'a plus besoin de moi ici...

Au moment où je me sens enfin partir et que la douleur disparaît doucement, je sens deux bras se refermer sur moi alors qu'une voix étranglé et masculine me cris mon prénom à plusieurs reprises. Je parviens à ouvrir les yeux pour voir qui semble si inquiet pour moi...

C'est lui … sasuke...

Lorsque je parviens enfin à ouvrir les yeux, je devienne que je me trouve à l'infirmerie. Derrière les rideaux, je peux entendre l'infirmière parler à je ne sais qui de moi...

Je me redresse doucement …

— Il est gravement malade. Il faut absolument éviter les émotions fortes négatives, les mauvais souvenirs.

— comment ça ?

— Bah...je ne sais pas….ça doit être un truc psychologique...Il a eu pas mal de soucis donc il a du garder cela pour lui...ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de personne à exprimer ce qu'il ressent…ce n'est pas bon pour son cœur...

Lentement je me redresse et ouvre les rideaux, pour rejoindre les deux personnes ...

— C'est bon vous avez fini de divulguer toute ma vie privée ?

— Je...

— ça va je me barre de toute les façons

Je ne leur laisse même pas le temps de se ressaisir Je sors sans plus de cérémonie de l'infirmerie. Je m'engage à peine dans le couloir que je sens une main sur mon poignet. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agit.

— Naruto …

— Quoi ?

— …

— Accouche, Je n'ai pas que ça à faire...

— je...que t'arrive t-il ? Depuis quand...

— tiens donc ça t'intéresse maintenant...quand t'as décidé de disparaître ça ne semblait pas t'inquiéter...ne fait pas comme si ma vie t'intéressait…

— Mais elle m'intéresse !

— Bah voyons...

— si elle ne m'intéressait pas, je ne te le demanderai pas.

— C'est cela ouais

Je me libère de son bras et sans me retourner je m'en vais mais, au loin j'entends

— Je ne renonce pas Naruto...je ne renoncerai pas à toi.

_Si ça t'amuses de perdre ton temps…_

Le soir même, en rentrant, j'appelle Gaara ….

« Allo »

— Oui, salut .c'est Naru.

« Ouais, je sais je t'avais reconnu... »

— sa va ?

« Sa peut aller »

— ...ok, en gros sa ne va pas ….

« Je ne peux vraiment rien te cacher. C'est presque pénible. »

— Je sais …

« Tu m'énerves... »

— Je sais.

« Tu me manques »

— Je sais.

« … »

— à moi aussi

« Ah... »

— ça t'étonne ?

« Un peu... »

« Hmhmm c'est lui ? »

— ...Non, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien...

« Ta voix tremble Naru... »

— …

« Donc j'ai raison … »

— Comment se passe t'es recherches ?

« Je ferai comme si je n'avais pas remarqué ton esquive... »

— …

« Sa va … j'ai appris que une semaine après leur arrivée, ils ont décidé de survoler la forêt amazonienne en hélicoptère... »

— C'est déjà beaucoup

« Oui, mais, pas assez... »

— Je savais que tu dirais un truc comme ça.

« Mais c'est étrange je me sens surveiller… »

— Soit prudent. Je t'en pris

« Naruto, tout ira bien... »

— J'espère

« Demain, je vais voir la compagnie aérienne à qui ils ont loués l'hélico... »

— Je ne le sens pas Gaara.J'ai vraiment peur pour toi

« Je sais, mais, je ferai attention et pour te rassurer je t'appelle demain soir ok ? »

— Merci, gaa-chan

« M'appelle pas cas comme sa...je te rappelle que tu parles à ... »

— un chef de la mafia, je sais...

« Je dois te laisser mais ne t'inquiète pas même de loin je veillerai sur toi... »

— Hein ?

« C'est une surprise ? Ça va aller maintenant ... »

— comment ça ?

« Grasky... »(bonne nuit en langage gaaronarutien)...

— non att..

_**BIP...BIP...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Je m'inquiète pour Gaara...  
C'est le matin et je me prépare pour aller en cours … j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...Gaara… Il a tellement eu de difficultés …  
Son père est le boss de la mafia et il a un grand frère et une grande sœur... sa a toujours été un sujet douloureux donc, je ne lui posais pas trop de questions mais, je sais que sa sœur s'appelle Temari et son frère Kankuro... Ils n'étaient pas très démonstratifs ...mais Gaara les aiment ...Cela se voit … ils se parlaient pas beaucoup...Leur père était toujours pris par son travail...  
Et les frangins ne communiquaient pas mais à la demande de Temari quelques semaines avant leur disparitions, ils mangeaient quand même ensemble tous les soirs sans leur père.

D'après Gaara c'est à ce moment là qu'ils se sont vraiment rapprochés, ils communiquaient, parlaient et riaient ensemble. Chose qu'ils avaient arrêté de faire à la mort de leur mère, peu de temps après la naissance de Gaara. Puis leur père remarqua le changement de comportement de ses enfants et leur proposa de partir en vacances au soleil tous ensembles.

Leur père lui aussi, décida de rentrer tout les soirs pour le repas commun...leur famille reprenait vie...mais cela ne dura pas...quelque jours avant les vacances scolaires, Gaara fut hospitalisé...toute la famille voulait annuler le voyage mais Gaara fut très attristés d'obliger toute la famille à rester... A force de persuasion, il parvint à convaincre les autres de partir sans lui...

Mais une semaine à près leur départ, Gaara appris que sa famille avait disparu, alors qu'il était encore à l'hôpital...C'est à se moment que j'ai été hospitalisé et que l'on s'est rencontrés...mais on se parlait pas encore vraiment nous étions trop choqués par nos problèmes pour se soucier des autres autour de nous …

C'est à ce moment qu'il a appris le véritable travail de son père... et à pris sa place … Il avait perdu espoir et à plonger corps et âme dans le travail de son père...Il faisait vraiment peur... mais ... vraiment peur d'après ses subordonnés … Je le croisais de plus en plus et je le voyais prendre une mauvais tournure alors un jour je l'ai suivi jusqu'à se qu'il soit seul...

Et là... je l'ai giflé... ne me demandez pas pourquoi … tout en le frappant je le traitais de tout les noms...je voulais qu'il réagisse mais il ne faisait rien … et me regardait m'énerver seul ….Je lui ai tout dis...qu'il devait se battre et les retrouver … qu'il était aimé lui au moins ...pas comme moi …

C'est là qu'il se décida enfin à parler en passant sa main sur ma tête -il est plus grand que moi- « on devrait rentrer ou on va tomber malade » .c'est à cette instant que je réalise qu'il pleut depuis un moment... Il m'a emmené chez lui et depuis il est devenu ma seule famille...

Je suis prêt, je sors de chez moi et là...Je vois trois mec en lunettes noirs ...Gaara je vais te tuer …

— Bonjour Naruto-sama nous sommes à votre service pour faire votre moindre volonté...

Ils s'inclinent en plus … Je les salut et continu ma route ...à quoi bon réagir ...c'est de leur faute...

Mais lui il va mourir...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 la Surprise agréablement tactile.

Je marche doucement suivi de mes nouveaux amis imposer je vois bien que les gens me regarder bizarrement .C'est normal en même temps, il y a trois mec qui m'encadre avec des lunettes de soleil. Côté discrétion c'est rater. Le brun me harcela pour que je lui laisse mon sac. Et au bout de 5 minutes, je le lui laisse, histoire d'avoir la paix. Il a l'air tout content en tout cas. Il suffit de peu dites donc. Je marche doucement me demandant comment ils vont faire pour entrer sans carte. J'ai très vite ma réponse. Ils ont des cartes, je finis par leur demander comment cela, peut être possible …

— C'est gaara-sama qui nous a transférer dans cet établissement, c'est aussi simple que cela.

— J'espère que vous n'êtes trop énervé de devoir faire cela pour quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez même pas.

— Non ! C'est un honneur pour nous, Gaara vous a désigné comme successeur donc en son absence c'est vous notre boss.

— ...

— Et puis, vous êtes déjà très connu dans le milieu...

— et que suis-je censé faire ?

Rien temps que gaara-sama sera là pour donner des ordres à distance. »

Je sens lentement la colère monter en moi, il doit bien rire là où il est. Et les autres élèves qui n'arrêtent pas de nous fixer. Il n'y a rien de plus agaçant que de devoir supporter le regard de ces montons de Panurge. J'arrive enfin devant ma salle et je vois deux de mes gardes du corps me présenter des excuses parce qu'ils sont dans une autre classe. Je me retrouve donc seul avec le grand blond aux yeux bleu un peu moins claire que les miens. Je finis par lui faire remarquer que je ne connais pas son nom. Il se **contente** de me sourire de m'expliquer qu'il s'appelle Yahiko et qu'il a deux ans de plus que moi. Il à l'air sympa du coup, je parle avec lui alors que l'on entre dans la salle. Je m'installe au fond de la classe et il s'assoit prés de moi. Tant mieux je serai tranquille au moins aujourd'hui. Pas d'abruti de Sasuke dans le coin. Ouf! En parlant du cloporte en question. Il entre dans la salle ne regardant personne, il ne semble pas en forme … Mais bon ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout … ses yeux croisent les miens avant de faire une déviation sur ma gauche. Je vois ses sourcils se arquer … OULA ! Je ne le sens pas du tout là ! Je le vois fixer Yahiko alors qu'il se rapproche de nous. Yahiko lui continu de me parler sans pour autant lâcher le regard du brun. Une fois arrivé devant nous, il me regarde dans les yeux, mâchoire contracté.

— bonjour Naruto.

— bonjour Sas'ke.

— tu...ne me présentes pas ton nouvel **AMI**?

— Yahiko, je te présente Sasuke mon ex-meilleur ami, Sasuke, je te présente Yahiko un bon ami. C'est bon tu peux disposer maintenant.

Je sen la colère dans son regard et un autre sentiment que je ne parviens pas à définir.

— Il se trouve que m'a place est là.

— Désolé, répond Yahiko, mais, il n'y a écrit ton nom nulle part sur cette place et puis Naruto m'a donner son accord, donc tu n'a rien à dire.

Sasuke finit par aller s'assoir derrière nous mais je sens son regard sur ma nuque. Du coup, je frissonne malgré moi. J'ai beau lui en vouloir, mon corps et mon cœur réagissent toujours face à lui. Et ça m'énerve, ça me fait mal. J'ai l'impression d'être enchainer à ses sentiments dont je ne veux plus. Soudain je sens une main sous mon menton, et je me retrouve face à Yahiko qui me sourit … Je n'ai même pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que je vois son index se poser sur mes lèvres et il me dit :

— je sais que c'est dur mais tu ne dois pas trop t'en demander, sa prend du temps pour passer à autres choses ou à pardonner.

Là, je suis officiellement en état de choc .il à tout deviner. Ca fait trop flipper... je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec lui.

Bizarrement le reste de la matinée je ne sens plus Sasuke, il a pris ses distances et malgré moi j'ai mal .Cela prouve que je ne suis vraiment qu'un jouet pour lui .Il n'a donc pas besoin de moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire malgré tout. Je prends la direction de la cours avec mes 3 gardes du corps personnels. Je leur pose des questions sur l'organisation des affaires de Gaara et quel est leur rôle. Je réalise que Yahiko est un peu leur capitaine et pas seulement à cause de l'âge mais plutôt parce que Gaara semble lui faire suffisamment confiance pour faire très souvent appel à lui quand cela me concerne. (Jusqu'à maintenant il me surveillait à distance, même avant le départ de Gaara. En tout cas j'en apprends beaucoup quand même en peu de temps.

Puis une envie plus que pressente se fait sentir. Me voilà entrain de presque me ruer vers les toilettes sous le regard amusé de mes gardes du corps .ils restent devant l'entrée des toilettes -on ne sait jamais-. Je me jette dans les premières toilettes libres que je trouve. Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf sa fait du bien .C'est là que j'entends une des portes des toilettes s'ouvrir. Bizarrement la personne ne tire pas la chasse, un autre galérien … je tire la chasse et ouvre la porte .Je me retrouve face à Sasuke. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que sa main se plaque contre ma bouche. Il me pousse dans les toilettes avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il tient mes mains et m'empêche de parler. Je me retrouve assis sur ses genoux sans comprendre. Il ne me regarde même pas dans les yeux ; il enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Du coup j'ai très chaud, encore plus quand ses lèvres effleurent ma peau. Il a du sentir mon frisson parce que maintenant je sens quelque chose de chaud contre ma peau .Quand je comprends se que c'est je ne peux pas retenir un gémissement. Je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'il avait retiré sa main de ma bouche. C'est alors je sens ses mains sur mon torse sur mon haut. NON !elles étaient sur mon haut parce que maintenant, elles sont en contacte directe avec ma peau... Je gémis son nom...Fait qu'il ne l'a pas entendu. Mais je le sens se décoller de mon cou doucement...il m'a entendu...il va encore se jouer de moi, il se penche à mon oreille avant de me murmurer d'une voix chaude alors qu'une de ses mains s'infiltre dans mon pantalon.

— Encore … s'il-te-plait Naruto... prononce encore mon prénom ...comme ça


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre7 **comment gérer sans GAA-CHAN**

Je tente de le repousser mais, il me serre encore plus contre lui. J'ai la gorge serrer et j'ai les larmes aux yeux, je sais au fond de moi que mon cœur ne veux qu'une chose c'est rester dans ses bras. Je n'ai même plus de force. Je sens ses lèvres dans mon cou ...il a lâché mes bras et tiens maintenant mes cuisses maintenant mes jambes... je sens de moins en moins de volonté en moi.

Et la je revois le visage de Gaara. Il serait tellement triste s'il me voyait ainsi. A ce moment je réalise que je le bouscule, me relève et me tourne vers lui. Il semble surpris de voir mon visage ravagées par des larmes causé par LUI et LUI seul.

— Laisse-moi...laisse-moi t'oublier Sasuke … je ne veux pas être ton jouet …

— Je ne te vois pas comme un jouet, Naruto. Je...

— je n'arrive pas à te faire confiance .Plus maintenant. Tu ne cherche pas à savoir se que je ressens...

— Na...

— Met-toi à ma place. Comment vivrais tu la situation ? Je ne peux pas te pardonner comme ça, si non, je redeviendrai ton jouet et ça, je ne le veux plus ...

Tout le temps où je lui parle je vois son visage se voilez. Je ne peux pas le laisser tout diriger sous prétexte que je l'aime...

Sans attendre, je sors des toilettes où je retrouve mes gardes du corps … quand ils croisent mon regard mouillé, ils comprennent et Yahiko s'avance vers les toilettes. Je l'arrête juste avant, leur demandant de me raccompagner chez moi.

Cela fait cinq jours que je ne suis pas allé en cours … parce que je n'avais pas envie d'y aller mais surtout parce que cela fait deux jour que Gaara ne me donne pas de signe de vie. Je suis de plus en plus inquiet pour lui. Pas une seule nouvelle de lui. Je donne rendez vous aux 10 GRANDS de la mafia pour qu'ils viennent Chez moi. Yahiko étant déjà là il ne manquait plus que 9 des grands commandants. Selon Yahiko je n'avais pas bonne mine, chose tout à fait normal au vue la situation.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous présent, vers les 20h, je me mis à leur expliquer la situation car leur véritable patron était porter disparu. Tous semblaient très affectés par la nouvelle. A se moment là, ils ressemblaient plus à une famille qu'à l'organisation la plus dangereuse du pays. Je ne me sentais pas du tout mal à l'aise. Au contraire, j'avais l'impression d'être à ma place, mais sans Gaara cela n'avait aucun intérêt.

Après cela, je me suis rapidement présenter même si tous me connaissaient déjà. Ensuite un à un, il se présentairent.

Il y eu d'abords Yahiko, responsable du secteur 1, encadrant la capitale et son agglomération ainsi que chargé de ma protection. Spécialiste des arts martiaux et combats avec armes blanches. Avec lui tout peut être une arme.  
Puis vint, Sai, secteur 2, spécialiste en armes, petit et moyen calibres ainsi que des animaux exotiques en tout genre. (Apparemment les animaux l'apprécient).  
ROCK LEE, secteur 3, spécialiste du corps à corps.  
Choji, secteur 4, spécialiste en drogue et poison (et accessoirement cuisinier en chez d'un 5 étoiles, infos à ne pas oublier).  
Kiba, secteur 5, je ne sais plus sa spécialités mais c'était lier à son odorat et ses instincts.  
Dans le secteur 6, Manuela, capacités inconnu,  
Secteur 7, Neji, spécialité : festivité et discrétion,  
secteur 8, Hinata, spécialité soin et médecine.  
Shino, secteur 9 spécialiste en explosion,  
et Shikamaru le 10ème et plus gros secteur, spécialité stratège et gestion des affaires.

Aillant compris que la nouvelle du départ de Gaara, était maintenant connue dans tout le pays, nous en conclûmes qu'il fallait resserrer les rangs durant une petite période. Si d'ici une semaine, nous n'avions de nouvelle nous enverrions quelqu'un le chercher mais pas avant. Mais pour l'instant, il préserver le travail de Gaara .Tous semblaient soutenir mes décisions. Suite à cela je pris les coordonnées de tous, eux avaient toutes mes coordonnées. J'aurai du m'y attendre mais je ne pus qu'être surpris. Je voyais bien que cette Manuela était encore plus frapper par la disparaissions de son supérieur que les autres, si bien que je me mis à discuter avec elle de Gaara, elle tenait énormément à lui. Et elle me dit qu'elle m'enviait car Gaara m'aimait.

La pauvre, elle en pinçait pour lui, et n'en avait même pas conscience. Ils partirent tard, vers les 23h, ils semblaient heureux de me connaître malgré le contexte. Yahiko resta comme toujours.

Le lendemain, on sonna à la maison vers 9 h, n'attendant personne je pris tout mon temps pour répondre. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, de voir Sasuke devant ma porte. Il était trempé, il avait plut énormément et il pleuvait encore sur lui. Ses yeux étaient cernés comme si cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas dormis. Il faisait peine à voir et malgré cela il était beau.

— salut, murmura-t-il de sa voix grave.

— Salut murmurai-je baissant les yeux.

— Je-je ne t'ai pas vu en cours depuis un moment alors je...

— Oui ?

— Je suis ...je me suis...Inquiété

(État de choc)

— Je t'ai apporté les cours aussi.

— ...

— Je … je … enfin

— entre.

Après beaucoup d'hésitation, je lui pris la main, l'entrainant dans le couloir vers le salon. Mais lors qu'il vit Yahiko endormi sur le canapé je sentis sa poigne se resserrer sur ma main. Mais il ne me posa aucune question, me laissant le guider, jusqu'à ma chambre. Une fois la porte fermé, je m'installais sur le lit et l'incita à en faire.

— nous devons parler je pense, dis-je calmement.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

nous devons parler je pense, dis-je calmement.

Je sens bien qu'il est mal à l'aise, mais je n'ai pas aucune envie d'y remédier. C'est à son tour de transpirer tout seul. Je le fixe et lui fixe ses chaussures. C'est étrange de me dire qu'à une époque, j'étais dans cette situation, je cherchais par tous les moyens à cacher mes sentiments. Je me contentais du peu qu'il voulait bien me donner.

tu me déteste, n'est-ce pas? C'est fini je t'ai perdu?

La dernière phrase sonnait plus comme une affirmation. Lentement, il redressa sa tête et encra ses yeux dans les miens, attendant ma réponse comme une future sentence. Mon cerveau me cria de lui faire mal, qu'il souffre comme moi, qu'il se sente seul et perdu. Mais, ce n'était pas moi, sa ne me ressemblait pas.

non je ne déteste pas…

Je voyais bien qu'il se relâcha un peu plus sur le lit où il était assis.

mais ?

Il me connait vraiment trop bien, le cloporte ….

— Je n'oublie pas non plus que tu vivais très bien sans moi, je n'ai jamais eu de valeur pour toi vu comment tu as disparu sans même un au revoir. Je n'ai plus confiance en toi parce que tu m'as laissé tomber au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi. Tous ceux à qui je tenais m'ont abandonné en l'espace de 2 jours. Et tu reviens comme une fleur et t'attends à se que je t'accueille les bras ouverts et la bouche en cœur ? Sa ne marche pas comme ça. Et en plus visiblement, tu ne cherches même pas à redevenir mon meilleur ami. Tu veux plus, mais une fois de plus tu ne cherches pas à connaître mes sentiments et mon opinion sur le sujet, non, tu t'imposes. Sauf que j'ai changé, Sasuke, je ne suis plus le petit crétin que tu trainais comme un boulet ou autre objet nuisible.

Que dois-je faire dans ce qu'a ? Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses de ma vie, il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre mes sentiments, et ce dont j'avais besoin … Je...J'ai... J'ai besoin de toi.

Bien que je fusse surpris de sa déclaration, je ne laissais rien paraître de ma surprise.

tu dois récupérer la confiance que j'ai perdue en ce qui te concerne. Rien ne me prouve que tu aies réellement changé et que tu ne joue pas avec moi. Tu devras tout reprendre depuis le départ.

J'ai compris.

Pour commencer, même si c'est assez léger, tu sens la cigarette. Et comme tu t'en rappelle j'ai toujours le nez sensible donc arrête de fumer.

Je vois bien la surprise dans ses yeux, je sais qu'il ne fume pas devant tout le monde, vu que je ne l'ai jamais fumé.

d'accord, murmure-t-il.

Je vois bien qu'il est abattu mais qu'il cherche à me la cacher. Mais un fois de plus je ne fais rien pour améliorer son état.

Il vient de partir, je ne sais pas si il va tout faire pour reprendre sa place. Je n'ai plus le temps de le couver et roucouler avec lui. Suite aux conseils de Manuela, j'ai décidé d'avoir une tenue vestimentaire digne d'un chef de la mafia. Je sors de la douche calmement et me dirige vers la chambre ou je me change. Quand j'en sors, Yahiko est déjà prêt. Il me choque ce mec en même temps on a l'impression que rien ne peux l'atteindre. Je me fais rapidement une tartine de Nutella [hmmmmmmmmmm la seul vraie solitude de l'auteur]. Finalement je vois Yahiko se diriger vers moi, et avant que je n'aie eu le temps de réagir son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien. Je retiens ma respiration ; je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était si grand … et bien foutu.

Il lève la main doucement, la pose sur ma joue, glisse son index contre ma peau et son majeur doucement contre ma peau. A cet instant, je sais que je suis déjà tout rouge. Ses deux doigts caressent mes lèvres entre ouvertes pour s'arrêter a leur commissures. Il récupère du Nutella de son index et le suce doucement en me regardant dans les yeux.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : moins de questions plus d'actions !**

Je suis tellement choqué que je ne vois même pas Yahiko s'éloigner avec le sourire. Je finis par me retourner pour réaliser que la porte est ouverte et que Sasuke regarde Yahiko sortir du salon. Il a bien vu que je suis choqué, chose que j'aurai voulu lui cacher. Je voulais qu'il ait mal. Et malgré le fait que je n'avais rien fait il avait l'air très mal. Lentement son regard, reviens vers moi, il tente de faire bonne impression.

J'ai oublié de te donner les exos, murmure -t il en me tendant un petit bout de papier.

Merci, soufflai-je

Après un rapide mouvement de tête, il repartit doucement comme dans un état second. C'est dur de l'accepter mais cela m'as fait de la peine de le voir comme ça. Surtout que ce n'était pas moi qui lui avait volontairement fait mal. Ça aurait du me faire plaisir mais non, même pas. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de le suivre et de le prendre dans mes bras malgré que je sois plus petit que lui.  
Je me prépare, je dois aller voir chaque responsable de secteur avant de récupérer les informations récolter par Manuela concernant la disparition de Gaara.

Je me suis donc rendu dans chaque secteurs histoire de voir si tout allait bien mais, comme je m'en doutais la disparition de Gaara s'était ébruités du coup tout les concourants même les plus nases se permettent de prendre des libertés. Me voilà obliger de faire une descente dans le secteur 4 où des petits dealeurs du dimanche se permettent de faire n'importe quoi en pensant que rien ne peux leur arriver. Mais d'abords, je devais retrouver Manuela. Bien que je connaisse ses sentiments pour Gaara, elle se donnait un mal fou pour les cacher. Visiblement j'étais le seul à l'avoir remarquer dans toute la bande. Lorsque j'arrive chez elle, je vois en un regard qu'elle ne va pas bien. Elle est stressée tout du moins elle a besoin de se défouler, et vite. Quelque chose me dit que ce qu'elle a découvert ne me plaira pas forcement. Elle me laisse entrer avant de refermer la porte. Une fois installés, elle se met à m'expliquer quels sont les soucis rencontrés dans son secteur -trafic d'armes en général- Elle semblait à cran.

— Et pour Gaara ?

— …

— je t'écoute...

— j'ai fait des recherches, et j'ai découvert qu'il a été suivi depuis le départ, il n'y a pas eu de fuite chez nous, concernant son départ, comme nous le pensions. J'ai fini par découvrir que ceux qui le suivait venait d'un gang concurrent assez dangereux et secrets. L'Akatsuki. . Ils sont spécialiste du trafic d'organe et autres trafics. Ils sont extrêmement forts et dangereux. Leur base n'a pas été facile à trouver. Elle se trouve prés du secteur de Shino mais en dehors de notre zone d'action. Elle est dirigée par un certain Orochimaru. Personne sournoise et très dangereuse. Ils avaient pour but de récupérer notre territoire le fait de se débarrasser de Gaara durant son séjour a été l'occasion rêvée pour récupérer notre territoire. Mais ils n'avaient pas envisagé un possible successeur. Ils espéraient que la situation allaient nous poussez à la faute et donc perdre la main nos différents secteurs. Nous devons donc très vite consolider notre image.

— Et comment ?

— C'est simple péter la gueule à tous ceux qui tant de profiter de la situation.

— C'était déjà prévu et pour ce soir en plus . On va d'abords s'occuper des plus pénibles ceux de la zone 1…

…ensuite nous devrons nous occupé de trouver un moyen d'infiltrer l'Akatsuki, continua-t-elle. Ce sera moins difficile, leur chef n'est pas là. Parti en Amérique du sud comme par hasard…

Après l'entretien je lui ai donné rendez-vous, elle et ses membres pour la séance de nettoyage de printemps de la zone 1.

La séance de nettoyage ne pris même pas un quart d'heure. Yahiko et ses hommes avaient nettoyé je n'eus pas besoin d'intervenir. Je suis resté dans la voiture tout le long de la distribution de « pains » une fois terminé, je suis allé voir le responsable de cette situation et me suis contenter de le regarder froidement dans les yeux avant de donner l'ordre de les embarquer pour les larguer aux paradis. C'est-à-dire dans un trou perdu très éloigner a l'autre bout du pays. C'était assez amusant de pouvoir lire la panique dans son regard. Il me faisait presque pitié avec son œil au-beurre-noir et la bouche en sang.

La séance de nettoyage ne dura qu'une semaine, tout au long de la quel je ne reçus aucune visite de Sasuke.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 …pute de luxe, le retour**

En moins d'une semaine, ma vision du monde avait changé. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je n'étais plus seul. Même si Gaara me manque, je ne me suis jamais autant senti utile que maintenant. Je suis entouré, je ne compte pas autant que Gaara pour eux mais, je pense qu'ils m'apprécient un peu. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas détruire ce que Gaara a construit.

Aujourd'hui, je devais me rendre en cours pour ne pas perdre ma place dans mon établissement. Yahiko avait réussi à se procurer une ordonnance d'un médecin certifiant de ma fièvre "imaginaire" .Une fois près à partir, je me mis en route accompagné de yahiko. Il faut avouer que depuis la disparition de Gaara j'avais un peu changé physiquement et mentalement. Je voyais les autres comme des sous–merdes. Toutes ces personnes que j'avais aimé et qui m'ont trahi .je ne les détestais pas, mais, maintenant ils n'existent même plus pour moi. Je discute calmement pendant le trajet avec yahiko.  
Une fois devant l'école je vois clairement les regards sur moi mais cela n'a plus aucune importance pour moi. Je vais directement dans ma salle de cours, mais je me fais interpeller par un surveillant qui me dit que je suis convoqué par la directrice. Je me redresse suivi de près par Yahiko direction le dernier étages, je finis par atteindre la porte mais, avant que je ne cogne je l'entends me dire d'entrer .Certaines choses ne changeront jamais visiblement. Elle est toujours la même, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'étais plus entré dans ce bureau -depuis toutes ses trahisons- …

— Bonjour, madame la directrice

— bonjour, Naruto, bonjour, Yahiko

madame, dit-il en inclinant simplement la tête

Il s'installa ensuite au fond de la salle gardant les yeux fixé sur mon dos. Je n'avais même pas besoin de me retourner pour le savoir. A force de vivre avec lui, je connaissais déjà ses habitudes. Elle me fixait de ses beaux yeux comme si elle cherchait à comprendre la distance que j'avais instaurée entre elle et moi. Je sais que je l'ai blessé en agissant ainsi mais, _c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire à ce moment, je ne voulais pas lui laisser la possibilit_é de me faire mal comme les autres. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire cela .je vois clairement qu'elle se retient de pleurer. Du coup, je lui souris, je finis par parler

Tsunade-baba ne me regarde pas comme si je te détestais …ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait mais je me retrouve plaquer contre sa poitrine un peu trop généreuse. Je sens bien qu'elle pleure mais je lui laisse un peu de temps pour se calmer. Elle finit par se calmer et s'éloigner de moi, elle me sourit. Bien que son sourire soit très triste, je sais que ça va aller maintenant.

— je suis tellement désolée Naruto, j'aurais dû faire quelque chose, j'aurai du te choisir un autres tuteur ou te prendre avec moi comme je le voulais au départ. Pardonne-moi.

— ce n'est de ta faute en plus, tu n'étais pas là pendant toute cette période, j'ai préféré garder mes distances avec tout le monde. Le temps de me ressaisir. Je vais mieux et ne t'inquiète pas en se qui concerne le retour de … sasuke.

— Naruto, j'ai découvert quelque chose, lui aussi est revenu… je t'en pris, ne fait rien de stupide s'il-te-plait.

— Que veux-tu que je fasse ? J'ai d'autres soucis plus urgents que cela et puis il n'existe plus.

— Sakura est revenue …

— Putain ils se sont tous donnés rendez-vous ou quoi ? Je ne veux pas être vulgaire mais rassure-moi, cette pute n'a quand même pas …

— Si… elle est de nouveau dans notre école, je suis désolée Naruto, sa famille a fait pression sur mes supérieurs pour m'obliger à la prendre …

— Je sais baa-chan.

— Ca m'a manqué …

— Quoi?

Le "BAA-CHAN"… Sil-te-plait, fait attention à toi …

Après une demi-heure, je pris la direction de mon cours avec un mot de Tsunade. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi elle ne m'a pas posée de question concernant Gaara ou encore la présence de Yahiko. De toute évidence, elle avait déjà son idée sur la question… elle a toujours été doué pour deviner les évènements, comme mes sentiments pour sasuke … il faudrait que je lui demande comment elle fait.  
Je toque a la porte et j'entre, avant que le professeur ne nous pose des questions je lui tends mon certificat et le mot de Tsunade … il me les rend … il ne fait aucun commentaire pour yahiko bien qu'il se soit lui aussi absenter pour une semaine.

Une fois installé, au fond de la salle, le prof s'adressa de nouveau à moi…

— Vous n'auriez pas des nouvelles de monsieur Uchiwa, par hasard ?

non, pourquoi ?

Parce que cela fait une semaine qu'il n'est pas là, et personne ne répond chez lui…

Ce n'était pas trop le genre de sasuke de négliger les cours, mais je ne fis aucuns commentaires il faudrait que je sois prudent vu que je suis un peu l'homme à abattre en ce moment. Le cours suivant la prof nous prévient qu'une nouvelle élève allait nous rejoindre avant la fin du cours… quelque minutes plus tard je vis entrer une traitresse dans toute sa puissance, Sakura était de retour …

Je voyais déjà tout les mecs de la classe baver sur son beau décolleté… je me demande vraiment ce que j'ai pu lui trouver à l'époque …c'était peut-être ses beaux yeux verts mais surement pas ses cheveux aux reflets roses …une fois qu'elle fit sa présentation, elle observa la salle souriant , visiblement satisfaite de l'admiration qu'elle lisait dans le regard des autres élèves…être la fille unique du premier ministre donne quelques avantages probablement …elle finit par croiser mon regard et se mit a me sourire , s'attendant vaguement a se que je lui rende son sourire… je me contente de soupirer et me tourne vers Yahiko pour lui dire …

— nous avons maintenant un nouvel ennemi Yahiko …et pas n'importe lequel.

c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, dit-il en me souriant.

Tout le long du cours, elle tenta d'attirer mon attention, mais n'osant pas interpeller Yahiko vu le regard qu'il lui a lancé a sa première tentative …

A la fin de la journée, alors que nous sortions de l'établissement, je la vis courir après nous je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner. Yahiko se retourna pour la regarder, visiblement cela a suffit à la dissuader de toute tentative d'approche. J'adore ce mec !

Alors que nous nous approchions de mon appartement, mon téléphone sonna.

— Allo ?

— Allo, ouais c'est Neji …

— Ouais…salut

— Boss…

— Ne m'appelle pas comme Gaara.

— OK…nous avons retrouvé le corps d'un ami à toi.

— Mon seul ami est Gaara…

C'est Sasuke qui s'est fait tirer dessus boss….


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 11

Je suis mal, tellement mal, j'ai peur, je sais que c'est de ma faute et ça me blesse. Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, il n'a pas le droit de mourir comme ça il n'a pas souffert comme moi j'ai souffert à cause de lui. Il m'a fait mal mais, je ne veux pas. Il ne peut pas me laisser, pas comme ça. Je sens bien que mon messager est mal-à-l'aise. Il sait que ma relation avec sasuke est particulière et compliquer. Il me fait presque pitié. Pauvre Neji. Il finit par m'expliquer où il se trouve et dans quelle chambre d'hôpital il est alors que j'arrive chez moi.

Si seulement je pouvais parler à Gaara. Je n'ai même pas enlevé ma veste, je m'assois je sens mon corps se mettre à trembler. Je sens la crise d'angoisse arriver à grand pas. Je m'allonge doucement sur le canapé sous le regard de Yahiko. La douleur arrive très vite. J'ai l'impression que l'air se raréfie. J'ai mal au cœur on dirait qu'il va exploser. J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux mais ne parvient plus à voir. Tout est flou. Je sais que des larmes coulent sur mon visage. Je tente encore une fois d'aspirer de l'air. Échec lamentable … sa ne fait que quelques secondes que cela dur et j'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures. Brusquement je me sens soulevé et avant que je n'ai pu réaliser je sens de la chaleur au tour de moi, je n'ai plus froid. C'est déjà ça de gagner. Je sens un souffle chaud contre mon oreille, des bras m'entourant doucement.

Calme-toi. tout va bien tu n'es pas seul, murmura Yahiko en resserrant son étreinte. Je sens son odeur envahir mes narines alors qu'il continu de me parler doucement. je me sens de mieux en mieux. je finis par ouvrir les yeux pour réaliser que tout le monde est là et qu'ils me voient dans les bras de Yahiko. Je suis trop fatigué pour rougir. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de me justifier sur tout se que je fais. Je suis le boss non ? Je me contente de me redresser mais je reste sur les jambes de Yahiko. je ne suis plus à ça prés de toute façon. j'ai conscience que ma relation avec Yahiko prend une drôle de tournure. Mais, je me sens si faible, j'ai besoin d'aide, de chaleur et de soutien. Et Yahiko me l'apporte à sa façon.

La réunion commence calmement, presque dans la bonne humeur. Tous savent se qui est arrivé à Sasuke. Ils ne semblent pas savoir comment s'y prendre. Je laisse courir malgré le fait qu'ils me font pitié. Je suis pathétique, j'ai la preuve que je l'aime toujours autant. Même pas fichu de l'oublier. On discute des transferts de marchandises, des problèmes rencontrés. Une heure plus tard on a terminé tout les regards se tournent vers moi, ils attendent tous un commentaire de ma part face a la situation de Sasuke.

- Je vais aller le voir ce soir, soufflai-je avant de les voir tous se décontracter. Quoi, c'est ce que vous espériez non ?

Tous se mirent soit à toussoter soit à éviter mon regard par tout les moyens. Sur le coup, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Toutes ses personnes sont les plus craintes de la région et là ils se comportent comme des enfants pris en fautes. Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter. Je ris aux larmes. Ils finissent par tous rire. Je pense que l'on en avait besoin. On finit par discuter comme si de rien était et a rire joyeusement malgré que je sois toujours sur les jambes de Yahiko.

On a passé une bonne fin de soirée. Vraiment, quand ils sont partis, je me suis de nouveau senti oppressé si bien que Yahiko m'a accompagné à l'hôpital. Bien sur nous ne sommes pas rentrés par la grande porte. Normal elle est fermée à 3 heures du matin .Vive les contacts discrets dans tous les milieux. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de contrôle pour ne pas me précipiter dans la chambre en courant il faut dire que la main de yahiko sur mon épaule a aidé. Je suis rentré dans la chambre sombre et me suis assis prés du lit et je l'ai enfin regardé.

Il avait l'air de dormir... de dormir calmement ... j'avais envie de pleurer Yahiko était resté au fond de la salle. Je me sens tellement minable. J'aurais du le repousser, et se ne serai pas arrivé. Du coup je pleure comme un abruti dans le noir. Je dois mettre de la distance entre lui et moi je finis par me redresser et retirer ma main de son visage alors que je n'avais pas pris conscience de l'avoir poser là. Au moment où je m'éloigne, je sens une main sur mon poignet.

- reste, sil-te-plait. Je …

Il bafouille souvent depuis son retour, il a presque l'air plus fragile que moi si on oubli qu'il me dépasse d'une bonne tête et surtout que si il est là c'est de ma faute. Je me retourne les larmes emplissant mes yeux, demain, je remettrais des distances, demain... Mais aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de me laisser aller. Je me retrouve dans les bras de Sasuke à pleurer comme un abruti. C'est le blessé qui remonte le moral du responsable de sa blessure et pire de son coma .je suis déjà dans le lit avec lui, il me serre contre lui alors que mes pleurs redoublent sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Il me parle, tente de me calmer en me murmurant des mots doux. Je suis agrippé à lui comme à une bouée alors qu'il me rassure. J'ai cru qu'il allait disparaitre comme ma famille, comme tous ceux que j'ai aimés, comme Gaara... Avant que je n'aie pu réagir, je sens ses lèvres caresser les miennes avant de m'embrasser franchement. Sasuke m'embrasse.


	12. Chapter 12

_**chapitre12 n'oublies pas le réveil parce que la nuit est longue.**_

Je ne sais plus comment mais, je me suis retrouvé dans le lit avec lui. Je me sentais tellement bien. J'avais besoin d'oublier, besoin de lui. Juste ce soir, je voulais être faible et me laisser aller contre lui. Contre Sasuke. Cela me fit du bien. Je le sentais me serrer plus fort contre lui alors que j'étais à califourchon sur ses hanches. Je me sentais tellement bien là dans ses bras. Lentement mais surement le baiser chaste devint de plus en plus chaud. Surtout Lorsque j'ai fini par ouvrir la bouche, laissant sa langue venir me gouter et me laissant gouter sasuke. Trop concentré sur le baiser je n'ai réalisé que très tard que ses mains chaudes étaient sur tout mon corps.

A bout de souffle, je dus mettre fin au baiser. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de réaliser une de ses mains glissa le long de mon dos pour se stopper au niveau de mes fesses pour mieux me coller à lui. Tant dis que sa deuxième main glissait lentement sur mon torse avant de se glisser directement en mon pantalon me prenant directement en main. Du coup, ses mains qui me paraissait si chaudes quelques instants plus tôt paraissaient si froides au tour de moi… oh mon dieu … dites-moi que ce n'était pas ma voix ça...

Ok, c'est ma voix...j'ai une excuse sa main à commencer à bouger tout doucement. Je me suis agrippé à ses épaules. Alors que je lui mordillais doucement les lèvres j'ai glissé ma main dans son pantalon, lui faisant autant de bien qu'il ne m'en faisait. Bien que notre respirations soit pour tous les deux laborieuse, aucun de nous deux ne voulait que le baisé ne s'arrête. Malgré tous mes efforts, je finis par jouir le premier la tête enfouit dans son cou. Après quelques vas et viens supplémentaires, il rendit aussi les armes les yeux fixés sur moi.

Une fois capable de respirer normalement, Sasuke se redressa pour me retirer mon boxer mouillé, le pantalon puis retira le sien me repris dans ses bras et me serra contre lui comme si il avait peur que je fuis. Au lieu de perdre du temps à le rassurer verbalement, je me suis contenté de me coller à lui et de fermer les yeux .Je sentais son cœur battre a 100 à l'heure prés de mon oreille mais je ne fis aucun commentaire. Je voulais juste dormir maintenant. Je ne pensais pas être capable de le déstabiliser à ce point. Au moins je n'étais plus le seul à être perturbé.

A mon réveil, quel ne fut pas ma surprise de réaliser que Sasuke était non seulement réveiller mais il devait me fixer depuis un bon moment déjà. Donc pas de possibilité de filer à l'anglaise. Je dois dire que j'avais peur de l'évolution de la situation. Je sais que mon comportement peut paraître lâche mais je ne veux absolument pas lui donner l'impression qu'il m'a eu encore une fois. Il doit mériter ma confiance. J'avais une confiance absolue en lui, c'est lui qui a tout détruit. Tout fonctionnait très bien.

Lentement je me redresse et quitte le sens son regard sur finis par me retourner vers lui.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas t'en aller ?

- Oui.

- tu ... tu ne m'as pas encore pardonné...

- exact.

- Je ne te laisserais pas partir. Je ferais tout pour te récupérer.

- Comme dis le proverbe, c'est au moment de s'assoir que l'on reconnait l'utilité des fesses, murmurai-je devant la porte, à toi de prouver ton mérite."

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, je refermai la porte derrière moi. Et je me retrouve face à Yahiko. Je dois dire que je suis un peu perturbé par le regard qu'il me lance, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Il connait mes sentiments pour Sasuke bien que je ne lui ai rien dit. Je prends la direction de la sortie sans me presser, suivi de près par Yahiko. Après m'être changé et douché, je repars directement pour le bahut. Il est temps que je fasse acte de présence bien que ses cours ne me servent plus à grand choses. Vive les cours particulier de Gaara. Grâce à lui, j'ai le niveau requis pour entrer dans n'importe quelles grandes écoles.

En arrivant devant l'école je vois que Sakura recommence son cinéma. Elle s'est de nouveau crée un harem. Le monde est vraiment peuplé de moutons. Je passe près de son groupe d'admirateurs sans même leur prêter attention. Quand je pense que je croyais en elle, en une chose aussi facultative que cette fille, j'en ai des nausées. Nous allons directement nous installés dans la salle sans nous préoccuper des autres. A quoi bon de toutes les façons ? Il n'y a pas plus stupides que les personnes qui se basent sur les apparences et les "on dit que". Je ne pense pas qu'il existe quelque chose de plus pathétique que ses personnes.

Deux minutes après que nous nous soyons installés, je les vois tous débarquer dans la salle avec leurs petits sourires. Bien que je sache que maintenant que je suis la, je serai le sujet favori de toutes les bouches ici présentes ; j'attends la première attaque qui ne tarde pas d'ailleurs.

Et c'est notre chewing-gum rose national qui lance les hostilités.

- Alooooooors Naruto. Tu nous fais l'honneur de venir en cour ? On se passait bien de toi on n'a pas besoin de toi, tu sais.

- A une époque ses propos m'auraient détruit moralement, je me serai forcé à sourire mais elle s'aurait que j'avais mal.

- Mais ce n'est plus le passé. Je finis par poser les yeux sur elle. Et visiblement elle arrive très bien à lire dans mon regard le mépris que je lui porte.

Je contente de pencher la tête sur le côté avant de murmurer:

- je ne suis pas à ton niveau, je n'ai pas besoin des autres pour vivre ou pour me sentir supérieur.

Je vis son sourire aristocratique laisser place à la colère. J'ai reporté mon intérêt sur la fenêtre et je la vis du coin de l'œil faire mine de se rapprocher. Mais le regard de Yahiko l'a dissuada de continuer sa tentative d'approche. La situation me fit sourire, j'avais l'impression de devoir côtoyer des enfants de cinq ans. On n'avait pas les mêmes préoccupations en fait on ne les avait jamais eu en commun.

Puis les cours reprirent. Bien évidement, j'ai eu droit à quelques commentaires de certains profs. D'autres ont mêmes essayés de poser des questions pièges, histoires de prouver aux élèves que l'absentéisme "n'est pas bien". Merci aux cours de gaara. Ça fait toujours plaisir de ridiculiser quelqu'un comme ça. Surtout quand c'est elle qui cherche la merde.

Demain sera le grand jour, je vais enfin lancer les recherches. Gaara attend moi.


	13. Chapter 13

**chap 13**

Ce mec a vraiment un pouvoir sur moi. Et j'ai l'impression de ne rien pouvoir y faire. Voilà, ce que je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter. Tout cela parce que je ne parvenais pas à me débarrasser de la colère que je ressentais contre moi-même. Je savais que si Sasuke avait frôlé la mort, c'était à cause de moi. On cherchait à m'atteindre, à me faire mal. Ça, Yahiko l'a bien compris du coup il ne me lâche pas une seconde. C'est limite si il ne me suit pas au W.C. je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je vois bien que quelqu'un veut nous faire du mal, je vais devoir protéger les miens comme Gaara le faisait jusqu'à maintenant. Je me dois de devenir aussi dur que Gaara si je ne veux pas perdre ceux à qui je tiens. Je tiens à eux, ils sont ma famille maintenant je ne laisserai personnes leur faire du mal.

Aujourd'hui est le grand jour le départ de Manuela a lieu à 21H et du coup, réunion ce matin avec les 12 membres -Ma famille- Ils sentent bien que je suis inquiet aussi bien pour Manuela que tous les autres. Du coup ils font de leur mieux pour me rassurer. Ça me réchauffe le cœur. Je leur explique qu'il faudra se charger de renforcer la sécurité dans la zone que l'on contrôle. Ils devront maintenant rester constamment en binôme. Pour plus d'efficacité et de sécurité. Ils se contentèrent de sourire et de m'écouter. Après le repas, on a discuté du déroulement du voyage de Manuela. Elle n'avait pas à acheter d'arme là-bas. Elle serait en première classe avec ses armes dans la soute à bagages. Elle passerait les contrôles sans problèmes, je m'en suis assuré personnellement. Elle avait un téléphone international sécurisé. Moi seul pouvais l'y joindre pour plus de sécurité.

Le plus drôle dans tout ça était que j'avais l'impression qu'elle souffrait encore plus que nous de cette séparation elle semblait inquiète de nous laisser. Le pire c'était elle qui serai la plus en danger mais elle semblait avoir peur pour nous plus que pour elle-même. J'ai du mal croire que Gaara n'est pas remarquer cette fille alors qu'elle était toujours là et ne voit que lui.

Bref j'avais oublié que l'on parlait d'un handicapé social, on ne peut pas tout avoir… On a passez la journée ensemble, on a bien rit discuter de tout et de rien et mangé ensemble. Je ressentais moins le stress de la séparation et surtout du fait que j'allais enfin savoir ce qui était arrivé à Gaara. Il devait être en vie, il ne m'aurait jamais abandonné. Je ne suis pas sûr que Manuela s'en remettrai si elle ne le retrouvait pas. Du moins pas vivant. Elle avait beau se cacher, on voyait ses craintes et surtout sa tristesse.

La journée passa bien trop vite à mon goût. Nous nous sommes donc rendu à l'aéroport où nous avons attendu que l'avion ait décollé pour rentrer. Le trajet fut très calme. Et pour cause j'avais l'impression d'étouffer, j'avais peur. Je me repris rapidement il y avait du boulot. Je devais me rendre à un de nos entrepôts pour une réunion importante. Tout allait changer maintenant. Nous n'avions plus le choix. Ça allait faire mal sa c'est sûr.

Nous sommes arrivés avec 15 minutes de retard et la salle était déjà pleine à craquer. Il y avait une estrade sur laquelle moi et mon groupe nous sommes installés afin d'être vu et entendu de tous. Je voyais bien que la plupart d'entre eux semblaient un peu stressé, ce qui me rassura car cela signifiait que j'étais respecté et craint. L'image était quelque chose d'important.

Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas aussi doué que Gaara mais, je dois faire de mon mieux. Tout au long de l'entretien, tous purent à tour de rôle s'exprimer sur le déroulement des affaires dans leurs différents secteurs et quartiers. Une fois l'ensemble des problèmes réglés et les nouvelles règles d'organisations, Yahiko reprit la parole pour mettre fin à la réunion. Un des hommes du premier rang, un certains killer Bee aussi appelée Hachibi se leva de son siège et prit la parole sans aucune hésitation. Il devait bien mesuré 2m10. Pour au moins 95 kilos. Lorsqu'il se mit à parler, je pus très bien comprendre ce qu'il disait malgré la distance.

- Je suis heureux de rencontrer celui grâce à qui Notre organisation ne s'est pas effondrée malgré l'absence prolongé de Maitre Gaara. Je tiens à vous souhaiter au nom de tous, la bienvenue dans notre Grande famille. Même si nous savions déjà que vous étiez le protégé de Maitre Gaara. Mais, merci pour ce que vous faites.

Je me suis contenté de lui sourire pour ensuite incliner la tête en signe de remerciement. Alors que Hachibi reprenait sa place, je vis un homme d'une trentaine d'années venant du fond de la salle, avancer vers nous. Je vois qu'il ne semblait pas content du tout.

Une fois devant nous il se mit à crier.

- Il est hors de question que je remercie un vulgaire morveux qui est en train de nous prendre tout ce qui nous revient de droit. Tu ne fais pas parti de la famille de Gaara .Et surtout tu n'as aucuns pouvoirs sur nous. Je suis sûr que c'est les 12 chefs qui jusqu'à maintenant, on prit les décisions…

Une fois sa tirade terminée, il attendit ma réaction un petit sourire méprisant aux lèvres.

C'est donc en douceur que je me suis levé de mon siège. Je me suis rapproché de la bordure de l'estrade. Une fois placée juste devant lui, je me suis redressé afin que tous entendent mes paroles.

- Vous êtes visiblement quelqu'un de courageux et d'intelligent .Personnellement, je n'ai rien contre vous mais ce n'est pas parce que gaara ne vous a jamais donner aucun pouvoir que vous pouvez vous permettre de ma parler comme ci on avait élevé les porcs ensemble. C'est à moi et à moi seul de gérer et de faire fructifier les richesses de gaara. Et qui conque se mettra en travers de mon chemin, sera éliminé .Pour moi vous n'êtes qu'un je-peux-remplacer à tout instant. Puisque vous semblez vouloir me gêner…

Tout au long de mon petit discourt, je vis son visage se décomposer par la peur…

- N-non,attendez..je…

- Trop tard…

Je lui ai ensuite tourné le dos avant de claquer des doigts. Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir d'où venaient les hurlements derrière moi. Il venait de recevoir une balle dans chaque jambe avant de s'écrouler devant l'assemblée qui n'osait plus bouger. Je me remis à marcher jusqu'à mon siège, une fois assis, je repris la parole avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres après avoir fait comprendre à Yahiko d'un signe de tête de faire disparaitre l'autre coco.

- Bon, fis-je la tête appuyé contre ma main, d'autre question ?

Il n'y eut bizarrement aucune autre intervention spontanée …

Puis nous avons fini par libérer tout le monde. Je ne regrettais pas mon attitude, je devais être respecté .Je devais assoir mon autorité et seule la violence marche dans ce système bancal. Je me devais de montrer aux autres que je n'étais pas là pour rire avec eux. Je ne suis la que pour Gaara.

A son arrivé a Rio de Janeiro, Manuela pris directement contacte avec moi pour me confirmer qu'elle était bien arrivée. Elle semblait plus déterminer que jamais rien ne pourrait lui réssiter. J'en étais maintenant sur.

Deux jours plus tard, je repris la direction de l'école. Je le devais de toutes les façons. On va dire que la journée, s'est assez bien passée. Je n'ai pas cherché à parler avec qui que ce soit. Entre l'école, les affaires de Gaara et mes recherches sur la disparition de Gaara mais aussi l'agression de Sasuke, je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à faire ami-ami avec n'importe qui. Seul Yahiko put me faire réagir un peu. Ce mec est un ange. Il ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle et je savais très bien pourquoi. Il commençait à me connaitre et il ne voulait pas que je craque. Peu de temps après les cours, j'ai de nouveau reçu un appel.

- Naruto-san…

- Oui

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle

- …

- Une des infirmières de l'hôpital a de nouveau tenté de tuer Sasuke .Il est gravement blessé au ventre…


	14. Chapter 14

Je ne sais pas si je dois me tirer une balle ou tuer quelqu'un d'autre. Il était clair maintenant que j'avais un ennemi personnel. Quelqu'un qui cherchait clairement à m'affaiblir, à me faire du mal. Je me devais de leur montrer à tous que je n'étais plus la pauvre victime du coin. J'ai une mission, quoi qu'il arrive je tiendrais jusqu'au retour de Gaa-chan. Mais il est aussi évident que je mets la vie des autres en danger. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

Je n'ai pas eu d'hésitation. Il me fallait un nouveau logement. C'est donc sans regret que je me suis pris un des appartements de Gaara, un peu éloignée de la ville. Je dois avouer qu'il avait fait un bon investissement, un duplex magnifique avec 6 chambres et deux salons ainsi que deux salles de bains. Le rêve. J'aurais peut-être pu en profiter si je ne me sentais pas si coupable. J'en voulais à Sasuke. C'est vrai. Je lui en voulais de m'avoir fait me sentir minable, de m'avoir rabaissé. Il y avait des moments où il me traitait bien. J'ai fini par comprendre qu'il avait honte de moi. J'aurais tout donné pour le haïr. Mais je n'y arrivai pas. Je tiens toujours à lui, malgré ma colère et ma rancœur. Le fait qu'il revienne la bouche en cœur, ne fait que confirmer mes craintes. Il ne veut pas perdre son jouet. Je ne le laisserai donc pas jouer avec moi. Je ne le laisserai plus me blesser ni lui ni personnes d'autres.

J'ai finalement prit la décision de Garder Sasuke près de moi. C'était la meilleure solution. Je ne voulais plus courir le moindre risque. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai décidé de changer de domicile. Visiblement, j'avais un nouvel ennemi très bien organisé et près a tout pour me faire chuter. Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je venais tout juste de m'installer avec Yahiko lorsque la voiture de Sasuke arriva. D'après les médecins, il n'avait pas trop perdu de sang mais il valait mieux le garder à l'œil. Au fond de moi, je ne me faisais aucune illusion. Il était évident que Sasuke me détesterai une fois qu'il aurait compris que tout cela était de ma faute. Et le pire était que je ne parvenais pas à m'en réjouir. C'était pourtant ce dont je rêvais depuis son retour.

Ce fut Hinata qui fut chargé de ramener Sasuke. Elle allait prendre soin de lui tout au long de la semaine qui allait suivre. Et elle ne semblait pas trop perturbée malgré son apparente timidité et fragilité. Elle installa Sasuke dans sa chambre avec l'aide de Yahiko. Puis elle installa ses affaires dans la chambre juste à côté de la sienne. Peu de temps après Neji vint nous rejoindre.

— Je voudrais moi aussi rester ici, auprès de Hinata…

- Auprès de Hinata ?

Je dois avouer que j'avais un peu de mal à suivre ? Pourquoi suivait-il Hinata jusqu'ici ? Ils vivaient dans le même clan familial non ? Il devait se voir tous les jours, non ? A moins que…

- Toi et Hinata, vous…

Je n'eus pas besoin de terminer ma phrase, le jeune homme en face de moi était rouge de la tête aux pieds.

Visiblement c'était une affaire compliquée mais je préférais qu'il vienne à moi pour me raconter tout cela. Je l'aimais bien Neji mais je n'allais pas m'incruster dans sa vie comme ça. Je lui laisse la possibilité de se confier à moi.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu peux rester autant que tu veux. Pas de soucis. Tu fais parti de la famille.

Visiblement ma dernière phrase a surpris le grand brun.

- Merci, Naruto. Manuela avait raison…

- Raison de quoi ? Demandai-je dans un mouvement de sourcils

- Tu es quelqu'un de précieux.

- Hein ?

-Tu es quelqu'un qu'on ne peut qu'aimer.

Et la ce fut à mon tour de rougir tout seul.

- C'est gentil mais je ne compte pour personne.

- Si, pour nous … et surtout pour Gaara.

- Oui tu as raison, merci.

Je l'ai laissé passer et rejoindre Hinata. Je devais quand même avouer que j'aurais bien aimé connaître leur histoire. En y pensant ils étaient très mimis tout les deux. Mais je pense que je vais devoir être patient.

Alors que je m'installais au salon, je fus rejoint par Yahiko qui s'installa sur le canapé avec moi. Il me jeta un regard avec un sourire en coin. Le genre qui ferait fondre n'importe quelle fille qui a des yeux fonctionnant plus ou moins bien.

Finalement on a finit par se mettre à se chamailler pour la télécommande. Il sait vraiment comment me faire rire. On jouait comme des gamins de 5ans dans le salon où nous fûmes rejoints par Neji et Hinata. Après 10 minutes de fuites, hurlements et rires ce fut finalement Neji qui prit la télécommande. On finit par regarder tous ensemble un film d'action avec Jason STATHAM. Il déchire ce mec, il te donne presque envie d'avoir la calvitie.

A la fin du film, le téléphone sonna. Sans hésiter, je me suis précipité sur le téléphone. C'était Manuela.

- allo…

- allo, bonjour Naruto…

- Bonjour Manu.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je reviens demain.

- Revenir ? Comment cela !

-Tu as bien compris, je prends mon vol dans quelques heures.

-Mais pourquoi ?

- Gaara n'est plus ici…je n'ai retrouvé que son frère et sa sœur. Gaara est quelque part dans la capitale. il faut vite le retrouver.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à vous mes petits cocos ….**

**Voici donc le chapitre tant attendu. Merci aux corrections de mon cher beta lecteuuuur et non je ne vous dis pas qui c'est. C'est mon beta à moiiiiii ! Il se reconnaitra, c'est l'essentiel. **

**Juju : ravie de voir que la vision des choses de Naru te touche et te plait. Voici la suite comme promis… j'attends ton avis. **

**Et surtout merci pour toutes vos reviews !**

**VOICI VOTRE CHAPTRE 15.**

Je ne sais pas où j'en suis. J'ai peur. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas expert en tout. Mais j'ai reconnu que la situation était mauvaise. Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je me suis contenté de raccrocher le téléphone et de me retourner vers les autres qui me regardaient avec attention. Je vis très vite la peur dans le regard de Yahiko. Il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se rapprocha doucement de moi et me prit le téléphone à la main. Je me mis à trembler comme une feuille alors qu'il refermait ses bras au tour de moi et me serra fort contre lui. Je me sentais étouffer. Il était proche de moi depuis le début. Mon dieu. J'ai perdu tellement de temps …

Je vous en supplie, faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Je ne veux pas le perdre. J'ai besoin de lui près de moi. C'est le seul qui ne me trahira jamais… c'est à ce moment que je comprends que je pleure dans les bras de Yahiko depuis un moment déjà. Il s'était réinstallé sur le canapé avec moi blottis dans ses bras. En face de nous, dans le second canapé, Neji serré Hinata dans ses bras. Tous attendaient que je parle. J'ai fini par me redresser, pour me tenir droit.

- Gaara est là. Il est retenu prisonnier par un de nos ennemis. Mon dieu ! Si, je n'y arrive pas…je…

- Calme-toi Naruto. Tout n'est pas perdu. On le retrouvera je te le promets.

Neji et Hinata se contentèrent de rester là dans leur coin mais je voyais clairement l'inquiétude dans leur regard. Je n'étais pas seul. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait face à tout cela s'ils n'étaient pas là. C'est finalement dans cette position, la tête sur le torse de Yahiko, que je me suis endormi quelques minutes plus tard.

Je me suis naturellement réveillé le lendemain matin dans la chambre, dans le lit, dans les draps et les bras de Yahiko. Je ne fus même pas surpris. Je savais très bien qu'une relation étrange se créait entre lui et moi. Me voiler la face rendrait les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Je tenais à lui mais pour l'instant, je ne savais dans quelle catégorie de relation le classer.

Il faut avouer que l'attitude de Yahiko n'aidait pas vraiment. Plus ambigu tu meurs. J'ai fini par redresser doucement la tête pour tomber directement sur le regard claire de Yahiko qui se mit à me masser le crâne.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, mon cher yahi…

- Gamin…

- J'assume complètement.

- Mon Dieu ! Tu es sensé être mon patron…

- Hey ! Je le suis.

- No comment…

- Il y a intérêt, ouais…

- Sinon ?

- Sinooon…. Ça va mal aller pour toi…

- Très ambigu, tes propos, Naru-chan

- PERVERS !

- Réaliste…

- Tsss…

- La répartie n'est pas ton fort visiblement.

- Tu cherches les problèmes avec la loupe, toi…

- Oulalala, j'ai peur !

- Tu te moques de moi en plus… attends un peu…

- je ne fais que ça avec toi…

- Faire quoi ?

- Attendre, coco...

- hein ?

- tu sais très bien ce que je voudrais faire avec toi….

Là, je ne peux pas me plaindre qu'il n'est pas assez direct. Je me remets à rougir comme un abruti fini. En y repensant il pourrait très bien m'aider à oublier Sasuke. Mais, je ne veux pas me servir de lui. Je suis déjà très attaché à lui et il est évident que physiquement il m'attire mais je ne peux pas me baser uniquement sur cela pour avoir une relation. Je reviens à la réalité quand je réalise que Yahiko m'a resserré dans ses bras et glisser sa tête dans mon cou. Il se met ensuite à mordiller la peau sensible de mon cou alors que ses deux mains glissent le long de mon dos pour finir sur mes hanches sous mon t-shirt. Malgré moi, je m'agrippe à lui comme il continu sa délicieuse torture. Je me mets même à gémir doucement contre son oreille. Inconsciemment je me rapproche de lui alors que nos jambes s'emmêlent. Je redescends sur terre au moment où on toque à la porte. Il se détache rapidement de moi et quitte le lit alors que moi je tente de me noyer sous les draps.

Il revient 10 minutes plus tard avec un plateau petit déjeuner pour nous qu'il installe sur le lit. Au moment où je me mets à manger il finit par prendre la parole.

Je ne laisserai pas Sasuke te récupérer. Je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour que tu l'oublies complètement. Pour moi il ne te mérite pas. Il a raté sa chance. Si ça ne dépendais que de moi, il serait déjà mort.

- Je…

- Je ne veux pas de réponse pour l'instant. Mais tu es prévenu.

- …

- Au fait…

- Hm ?

- Tu as un suçon dans le cou, juste là, dit-il en effleurant le dit suçon du doigt.

Ce mec avait une capacité surdéveloppé pour me mettre mal-à-l'aise. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute les façons il avait été clair. Mais malgré tout une partie de moi continuait d'avoir peur d'être déçu. Il finit par s'éloigner de moi pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Je finis par quitter mon lit pour aller voir Neji qui doit déjà être réveiller. La flemme de me brosser les dents. (Crado le mec) et puis je dois avouer que être seul dans la salle de bain ne semble pas être une très bonne idée. Arrivé dans la cuisine, j'y retrouve Neji assis sur un des sièges avec Hinata sur ses jambes. Ils sont torrides, les cocos. Il faut dire que le baiser qu'ils échangent depuis un moment donnerait chaud à un moine Tibétain. Ils sont trop mignons. Il faut avouer que je les envie un peu. Un amour partagé et inconditionnel. Le rêve de tout être humain.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de les envier, toute les fois où j'ai vraiment été amoureux je me suis mangé un mur. C'est rien de grave mais ça fait très mal sur le moment. Et le fait de les voir aussi mignon, je ne peux qu'être heureux pour eux.

Il valait mieux pour moi que je me concentre sur autre chose que ce que ce que je ne pouvais visiblement pas avoir. Du moins pas pour l'instant. Je fis finalement mon entrée dans la pièce. Les deux cocos se retournèrent vers moi l'air mal-à-l'aise. Hinata voulu descendre des jambes de Neji.

- Ne changez rien, restez comme ça. Pas devant moi du moins.

- …

Hinata se mit à rougir alors que Neji et moi nous nous sourîmes.

- Ici vous n'avez pas besoin de vous cacher.

- Comment tu sais qu'on…

- Que vous vous cachez ? Tout dans votre attitude le montre. C'est dommage d'ailleurs. Vous êtes trop chou.

L'un comme l'autre se mirent à rougir. Finalement se fut Hinata qui prit la parole.

- Nous faisons partie du même clan à la base mais suite à un conflit interne entre les deux chefs de l'époque, Il y a eu une division. Si bien que nous avons été élevés comme des ennemies lui et moi.

Je vis Néji resserrer son étreint avant de reprendre le récit.

- Dans un premier temps, je dois avouer que je me suis comporté comme les autres. Je protégeais mon clan du clan ennemi. Mais, malgré tout aucun des deux clans n'a jamais vendu l'autre à l'extérieur. On continuait à se protéger. Mais tout a changé quand on s'est rencontrer en dehors du clan. Jusque-là on s'était toujours vu à distance et on ne s'était jamais parler. Hinata était encore plus timide que maintenant.

- Vous n'étiez pas dans les mêmes écoles ? Murmurai-je…

- Nos parents avaient tout fait pour que cela n'arrive pas. Mais un jour alors que je rentrais de mon lycée, j'ai vu Hinata qui se faisait agressé par une bande d'abruti. Je l'ai aidé. C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que malgré mes regards méprisants, elle ne m'a jamais jugé, elle avait même essayé de s'approcher de moi bien que cela lui avait apporté des problèmes à chaque fois. A partir de là, j'ai commencé à veiller sur elle dans l'ombre. Mais très vite, cela ne me suffit plus. Elle est la seule qui n'attend pas que je lutte. Elle s'intéressait à ma personne et non pas une histoire d'honneur de clan ou tradition. Mais c'est encore plus difficile de se voir depuis que nos pères ont pris la tête des deux parties du clan.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense que cela peut se régler mais, vous devrez vous battre. Sachez que vous n'êtes pas seules Gaara et moi seront toujours là pour vous.

- Je le sais, dis alors Hinata frissonnant. Mais, entant que successeurs direct nous allons bientôt être forcés de choisir un et une fiancée. Je-Je ne veux pas …

- Chut, Hinata… ça va aller, je suis là, je ne laisserai pas cela arriver.

Ils me faisaient vraiment de la peine mais bon, au moins, ils étaient ensemble. Alors que Yahiko nous rejoignait on sonna à la porte. Hinata alla ouvrir et revint avec Saï et Shikamaru. Ils semblaient très inquiets. Après des salutations rapides Shikamaru prit la parole.

- Je pense avoir une piste, sur notre ennemi ou du moins d'où il tire ses informations.

- De qui s'agit-il ? Demanda Yahiko en se redressant.

- Sakura, dis une voix derrière moi.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Sasuke debout, torse nu s'appuyant contre le mur.

- C'est Sakura, murmura-t-il en glissant le long du mur jusqu'au sol.

**Alors ? REVIEWS ? **

**Alors la suite ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? **

**Des estimations ? Pourquoi Sakura a fait cela ? Est-ce vraiment elle ?**

**AHAHAHAHAHAH !**

**KISSOU !**

**QOK.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**coucou me revoilà avec un petit chapitre rien que pour vous. **_

_**un merci à Mistykeiry et lalala1995 pour leur reviews et surtout à ceux qui ont le courage de me lire malgré mes fautes. **_

_**sans plus attendre la suite.^^**_

_**ps:je tiens quand même a dire que c'est extrement démoralisant de voir autant de personnes lire mon histoires mais ne voir personnes prendre le temps de laisser un petit message. ça donne vraiment envie d'arrêter d'écrire. autant les 5 minutes pour lire et donc se faire plaisir on les a mais 5 minutes pour une petite reviews c 'est de la torture. c'est vraiment Blasant.**_

_**bref bonne lecture. **_

_**peace and krass**_

**_Le véritable face-à-face_**

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire que j'étais surpris d'apprendre que Sakura était dans cette affaire. Elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle me ferai le plus de mal possible. Il était hors de question que je sois proche de Sasuke et pas elle. Elle avait, au départ, essayé de se rapprocher de Sasuke en se servant de moi. C'est durant cette période que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Tout dans son attitude laissait deviner des sentiments pour moi. Tout le monde attendait que nous sortions ensemble. Sasuke tolérait sa présence vu qu'il savait que je l'aimais. On a fini par sortir ensemble. J'étais si heureux que je ne vis pas tout de suite les regards et l'attention dont Sasuke était la cible. Mais j'ai fini par le comprendre en surprenant une de leur conversation où elle déclarait sa flamme à mon meilleur ami en lui expliquant de façon très explicite que je n'étais qu'un bouche-trou. Sasuke l'a méchamment rejeté, en lui disant qu'il ne voudrait pas d'elle, même si elle était la dernière femme sur Terre. J'ai même fini par me rapprocher et à ma grande surprise au lieu de tenter démentir ce que je venais de couvrir la jeune fille se contenta de me regarder avec mépris et que j'étais inutile, que Sasuke ne voulait pas d'elle. Selon elle, c'était de ma faute, c'était à cause de notre amitié qu'elle ne l'aurait pas. Elle nous avait ensuite évité le reste du temps avant de rejoindre ses parents à l'étranger. J'ai bien sur reçu une jolie lettre de menace dans laquelle elle me promettait souffrance et torture. Que de souvenir. Alors que je revenais à la réalité, je vis tout le monde s'assoir prés où sur la table à manger. Sasuke vint s'assoir près de moi, à ma droite alors que Yahiko s'installait à ma gauche en menassant mon ex-meilleur ami du regard.

- Il nous faut un plan, dis calmement Neji.

- Oui mais il est impératif de suffisamment s'approcher de Sasuka et surtout quelqu'un qui n'est pas connu. Quelqu'un qui pourra facilement s'approcher sans éveiller de soupçons, confirma Shikamaru adossé à son siège les bras croisé.

- C'est mieux avec une fille, je pense, souligna Sasuke grattant doucement son menton.

Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'aimais quand il faisait ce geste. Malgré moi, je mors ma lèvre inférieure. Ce n'est pas le moment de gémir, je pense.

- Rien ne presse, on doit attendre Manuela de toute façon dis-je alors que je voyais les yeux de Yahiko descendre et fixer mes lèvres.

- Si c'est à elle que tu penses pour gérer Sakura, oublies tout de suite, elle a toujours rêvé de se retrouver seule avec cette fille. Et pas pour discuter avec elle, répondit Hinata timidement tout en restant assis entre les jambes de son homme.

- Elle n'aura pas la patience surtout avec une peste comme celle-là, confirma Choji la main dans son paquet de chips.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en imaginant Manuela, il avait raison, trop primitive cette black. Elle aurait tué Sakura sans même se poser de question. Ça c'était sûr. Black un jour, black toujours. Elle a sa hache toujours à portée de main et pourrait tuer avec un stylo à bille. Et malgré tout cela, elle n'avait jamais avoué ses sentiments à Gaara.

Je voyais bien les regards que Yahiko et Sasuke se jetaient des regards hostiles. Je pense qu'ils se sont officiellement reconnu comme de ne sais pas mais je me sens un peu mal d'être le centre de leur conflis.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut quand même attendre notre retardataire expliqua Kiba avec un drôle de sourire.

- Ouais, elle nous tuerai sinon…

Le pire fut que personne ne parvint à rester relax jusqu'à l'heure du départ pour l'aéroport. Au final, je suis parti avec Yahiko et Neji. A prés une demi-heure de trajet nous sommes arrivés à destination, juste à temps pour ne pas la louper.

Mais à grande surprise, elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait un jeune homme et une jeune fille que je reconnu tout de suite. Kankuro et Temari. Ils étaient en vie j'en eus les larmes aux yeux. Les présentations furent rapides mais chaleureuses. Je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer Manuela dans mes bras. Je ne l'avais peut-être pas avouer mais j'avais peur pour elle. Elle me serra elle aussi dans ses bras avant de me murmurer doucement.

- Gaara a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir.

Elle semblait toujours persuader que Gaara avait des sentiments pour moi. Alors que j'allais la contre dire Neji me fit doucement remarquer que nous étions à découvert dans cet aéroport. Nous sommes donc rapidement partis. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la villa que nous avons donc pu vraiment nous détendre. Le frère et la sœur de Gaara étaient de retour, j'en étais heureux mais j'allais maintenant quitter ces gens, ses amis que je m'étais. Visiblement Hinata comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas pendant le repas. Au moment où j'ai quitté la salle à manger où tout le monde se trouvait, je fus rejoins par elle.

- Tout va bien, petit chef ?

- Oui, Hinata. Ne t'inquiète pas…

- Tu sais, je commence à vraiment bien te connaitre et à te comprendre. Tu penses qu'il est temps pour toi de partir, pas vrai ?

- Oui… enfin non… c'est compliqué. Je veux dire, je ne veux pas être un boulet pour vous. Vous avez déjà été très gentil de m'accepter. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour aider pour retrouver Gaara puis je partirais. Je vais annoncer aux autres dès ce soir ma décision.

- Tu fuis en fait…

- Comment ça ?

- Tu as tellement peur qu'on te rejette et te mette de côté que tu préfères partir par toi-même. Tu veux rester digne, dis doucement La petite Brune. Mais on ne te laisserai pas fuir. C'est Gaara qui t'as choisi donc tu ne peux être délivré de ton rôle que par lui.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, dis alors une autre voix près de la porte. Tu es et tu restes le chef de cette organisation.

- Je ne suis pas douer pour cela. Ça ne serai pas juste, ils sont la famille de Gaara. J'ai été choisi parce que son frère et sa sœur n'étaient pas là. C'est fini maintenant.

C'était assez pénible comme conversation. Dès le départ, je me doutais que j'aurai du partir à un moment où à un autre mais je pensais que j'aurai eu le temps de montrer ma valeur et sauver Gaara. Je me sens inutile et inefficace je ne suis pas doué. En rien. J'ai juré que je serai toujours là pour Gaara mais je ne suis même pas foutu de le protéger ou de le retrouver.

- Naruto, quoi qu'il arrive, tu fais partie de la famille. Tu l'as toujours été mais Gaara avait dit que tu n'aimerais pas être surprotégé du coup on le faisait de loin mais tu nous as rencontré et apprécié tu as toujours été si gentil avec nous. Comme tu traites Gaara, c'est comme cela que tu nous as traités.

- Je ne sais pas quoi fait, finis-je par dire en tournant la tête vers la vitre. J'ai un mauvais présentement…

- Comment ça ? murmura Hinata en se rapprochant doucement de moi.

- Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, lachai-je en m'asseyant sur le banc tout de suite rejoint par la petite sais que c'est dur à croire mais cette histoire m'a l'air plus compliqué que je le pensais. Il n'y a pas eu de réclamation ou rançon. Je… j'ai vraiment peur. Les pressentiments, ça me connait.

- Gaara en avait parlé une fois en riant. Mais je pense qu'au fond, il y croyait.

Tout en parlant, je la vis se mettre à sourire tendrement. On pouvait cependant lire dans son regard une certaine tristesse. Il lui manquait comme à nous tous.

- Elle est vraiment trop mignonne, je peux comprendre que Neji ne puisse pas lui résister. Elle est vraiment tout en douceur. J'ai du mal à l'imaginer et à la considérer comme quelqu'un de dangereux. Elle donne envie d'être protéger surtout quand elle passe sa mèche derrière son oreille comme maintenant.

- N'ai pas peur et fais nous confiance. On est une équipe et tant que l'on est ensemble tout ira bien.

- Je vous fais confiance mais pas en ceux qui ont Gaara. J'aurai du le deviner qu'il était ici quelle perte de temps… part ma faute, il…

- Dans ce cas, tu n'aurais pas retrouvé la famille de Gaara.

- Oui mais…

- Pas de mais, allez… on y va. Dit-elle en me ramenant à la salle à manger.

Il faut avouer que j'ai eu du mal à rentrer dans la pièce et à peine dedans tous les yeux se braquèrent sur moi.

- Il cherchait comment nous fausser compagnie, lâcha la traitresse brune avant de rejoindre Néji.

- Je …

- On s'y attendait, lâcha Kiba en me regardant avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Tous les voir là, ensemble en train de discuter, rire et blaguer me fit comprendre qu'il était déjà trop tard pour' fuir. Ils comptaient tous pour moi. J'avais vécu avec eux de nombreuses choses. Ils faisaient tous partie de ma famille. Je m'étais promis de ne plus m'attacher mais j'avais de nouveau et j'en étais heureux car si non j'aurai raté quelque chose d'unique et de fabuleux : sentir l'affection des autres pour sa savais qu'ils tenaient à moi et j'avais peur.

- Alors ? Qui va devoir se coltiner Sakura ?murmurai-je doucement.

- Nous avons discuté et nous pensons que la personne qui a le plus de chance de pouvoir passer inaperçu reste Hinata.

- Il y eut un blanc dans la pièce. Il était évident que Néji ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui était pour cette décision. Il semblait prêt à tous les tuer sans pitié. Il avait peur. Hinata se contenta de s'assoir contre son homme un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Neji, je…

- Je sais… on a vraiment besoin d'infos, mais …

- tu dois lui faire confiance. Tu la connais mieux que nous tous. Serre les fesses et avance.

Il se contenta de passer la main dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Une fois les détails du plan réglés, nous avons décidé de tous dormir dans la vie. Je suis incapable de dire comment ni pourquoi on s'est retrouver dans le grand salon à raconter des anecdotes sur Gaara. J'étais bien à la dérober. Tous avaient rencontrés dans différents type de contexte. Tous avaient été aidés par Gaara à un moment ou à un autre.

Au bout d'un moment, les autres se mirent à aller se coucher. Je finis par me retrouver seul avec Sasuke. Il se redressa pour être à mon niveau.

- Je voudrais que l'on parle de la situation lâcha-t-il sans pour autant oser me regarder.

- De quoi ? tout est claire pour moi.

- Non, pas pour moi. Pas comme ça.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu ne comprendras pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas expliqué certaines choses. C'est important.

- Très bien, je t'écoute… répondis-je à contrecœur.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Naruto. Je… je tiens à toi. Il n'y a que toi. Je t'aime.

- Ne dis pas des mots dont tu ne connais pas la définition. L'amour, tu ne connais pas. La seule personne que tu aimes, c'est toi-même, sifflai-je avec haine. Toi et moi, on sait pourquoi tu dis ça.

Je ne le laisserai pas me blesser.

- Et pourquoi selon toi ?

- Tu as perdu ton jouet favori et tu te dis que c'est le seul moyen de le récupérer.

- Non Naru, ce n'est pas ça. Murmura-t-il le regard triste. Laisse-moi parler, sil-te-plait.

- Très bien, dis-je en croisant les bras sur mon torse. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, tu as perdu ce droit.

- Je… je reconnais que mon comportement avec toi n'était pas celui que tu méritais. Je te considérais comme quelque chose d'acquis. Tu étais à moi. C'est pour cela que je ne supportais pas tes autres amis et encore plus Sakura quand tu as commencé à sortir avec cette pute. Mais on a fini par découvrir que j'étais son véritable objectif. Ça m'a rassuré. A ce moment, j'avais accepté le fait que j'étais attiré à toi mais de là à reconnaitre les sentiments que j'avais pour toi… ça, c'était rêver les yeux ouverts.

Il soupira en se passant les mains les cheveux tout en continuant à fixer un point invisible en face de lui.

- J'ai fini par entendre ta conversation avec un de tes amis à qui tu as avoué tes sentiments pour moi, reprit-il doucement en se tournant vers moi. Et là j'ai encore une fois considéré que c'était normal. Tu étais à moi. Mais je me suis montré encore plus détestable avec toi, tu as commencé à prendre tes distances. J'ai fini par comprendre que tu allais renoncé à moi. Tu ne devais pas. T u devais toujours me courir après. Et là, j'ai compris que j'avais besoin de toi. J'étais dépendant de toi parce que moi aussi je t'aimais. Et là, j'ai paniqué, j'en suis même tombé malade. Et tu es venu… tu es venu et je t'ai craché toute ces choses horribles je t'ai insulté et je t'ai dit que j'étais, moi, pas comme toi. Je me rappelle encore de ce jour , de comment tu étais habillé et l'expression de ton visage.

- Ravie de voir que cela t'a marqué. Lâchai-je froidement en sentant ma gorge se serrer en revivant tout cela.

- Quand j'ai croisé ton regard, j'ai compris que je venais de te perdre. Tu t'es redressé et … tu m'as dit… tu m'as dit…

- Je suis ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Je te souhaite d'être heureux Adieu. Et je suis parti.

- Oui, tu es parti sans te retourner même quand mon frère a essayé de te retenir. Après il est venu me remettre de plomb dans la tête. Je lui ai avoué la situation. Il m'a dit qu'il avait toujours su que je t'aimais. Je venais de te perdre à cause de ma lâcheté. J'ai été encore plus malade après cela. Puis quand j'étais sensé reprendre les cours, j'ai appris que ma famille, notre clan avait été massacré… mon père et ma mère avaient été décapité. Je… J'ai cru mourir, je t'avais perdu puis j'ai perdu toute ma famille en une seule soirée. Je … j'ai compris que je payais tout le mal que j'avais fait… tout cela était de ma faute. Toi… ma famille… tout. Et je suis parti. J'ai quitté le pays. Nous avons repris les affaires de la famille avec mon frère et je me suis interdit toute joie ou toute personne de se rapprocher de moi. Mais j'étais obsédé par toi si bien que j'ai engagé un détective une fois que nous avons été bien installés. Je connaissais tout. Je t'ai vu changer, te renfermer et surtout te rapprocher de Gaara à la disparition de ton tuteur. J'ai voulu t'écrire mais je ne te méritais pas, je ne te méritais plus. Mon frère m'a forcé à revenir prétextant le fait que je devais au mois obtenir un diplôme. En revenant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de revenir vers toi. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi une chance de te prouver que je t'aime vraiment.

Ok…on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il n'avait pas souffert.

- Toutes mes condoléances. Je n'ai vus tes parents qu'une fois mais ils avaient été très gentils avec moi. Mais toi et moi, c'est difficile. Je ne peux pas tout oublier et t'ouvrir les bras la bouche en cœur. Tu vas devoir faire tes preuves. Par contre j'aime les vrais hommes pas les pleurnicheurs alors reprend-toi ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir aimé. Donc fini, le rôle de la victime agressé, dis-je en me redressant doucement, je n'ai pas besoin de boulet maisde personnes qui se battent pour moi. Tu as pu le voir, je ne manque pas de personne très dévouer. Bon je vais me couchez, bonne Nuit.

- Merci, dit-il doucement en me regardant dans les yeux. Bonne nuit… Naru.

Je partis sans me retourner et sans lui redire d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça. Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour voir son sourire. Du couloir, je pus l'entendre murmurer un « yesssss ! ». Il avait une chance de se rattraper. Sa dernière chance.

**Alors ? Vous aimez ? reviews ?**

**allez ...**

**Q.O.K.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre :**le temps perdu grâce à toi

**Disclamer : Les personnes de la série Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais Masashi Kishimoto aime prêter !**

**Auteur :** Queenofkrass

**Bêta : **personne sniff...

**Couple : **SasuNaru (oui ! Sasu sera dessus)

**Rating : **M (Lemon en vue)

* * *

**réponses aux reviews :**

Amaelys! Un grand merci à toi pour cette jolie review. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours après ce chapitre. Kiss !

Demoniac B Scorpio! Comme demandée, voici la suite . Bonne lecture.

SisiMi désolée pour les fautes , j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Elendil-sama toi aussi tu aime Yahko ? Tu ose trahir Sasuke chan. C est pas cool !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 solutions d'équations**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je devais absolument trouver Gaara au plus vite. J'ai donc envoyé un des hommes de Neji observer Sakura pour me faire un résumé de ses habitudes. Je voyais bien que Neji était nerveux et stressé mais nous n'avions plus le choix. On avait perdu trop de temps. Nous avions mis notre plan en marche. Tout au long de la semaine qui suivit je fus débordé. Les problèmes venaient des tout côtés. Des convois ont été attaqués. Certains de mes hommes ont été tué ou blessé. J'ai vu les côtés négatifs de la mafia que je m'étais forcé d'ignorer. J'ai donc du frapper un grand coup en attaquant directement le quartier général de ce petit clan qui c'était uni à Orochimaru et l'akatsuki pour nous faire tomber.

Le vendredi Shikamaru revint avec un plan détaillé de la semaine de Sakura. Pour moi le plus tôt étais le mieux du coup, Nous nous sommes débrouillé pour que dès le lendemain, elle et Hinata se rencontrent au salon de coiffure chic où Sakura allait toutes les semaines. Je sentais la panique de Neji. Il aurait clairement tout donné pour y aller à la place de Hinata. Le grand jour finit par arriver. Elle partit seule. Sans micro ni caméra. C'était la rencontre. Elle ne risquait pas d'avoir des informations importantes. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Elle revint avec plus que je n'avais espéré  
Sakura semblait beaucoup l'avoir apprécié. Elles avaient échangé leur coordonnées et Sakura l'avait même invité à une soirée une fois qu'elle sut que sa nouvelle connaissance était l'héritière du clan Hyuuga. Du coup, la petite brune ne faisait que passer. Elle devais se préparer pour la soirée qu'il attendait le soir même. Je vis le visage de Neji devenir de plus en plus pâle en comprenant que tout ne faisait que faisait vraiment de la peine à voir. J'ai donc demander aux autres de leur laisser un petit moment à deux. Ils en avaient besoin, je pense. Nous nous sommes tous rendu dans la cuisine. Sasuke vint alors me voir.

- Je vais devoir m'absenter, mon frère vient d'arriver en ville il souhaite me voir. Je pense être de retour Demain. Il nous rejoindra probablement mais nous avons quelque soucis familiaux à régler.

- Pas de problèmes, soyez prudents.

- Promis.

Il salua toutes les personnes présentes avant d'être accompagner par un de nos chauffeurs. Il ne risquait rien. Du moins, je l'espérais. Je vis du coin de l'œil que Manuela ne me quittait pas des yeux. J'avais l'impression qu'elle savait quelque chose. Cela me stressait . Et bien sur, elle ne vint pas me voir . Du coup, j'ai fini par allé la voir. Elle se contenta de rire mais ne me dis rien. Entre temps, Hinata partit se préparer, laissant derrière elle, un Neji abattu et nerveux.

Il est vrai que moi aussi je commençais à être nerveux. Mon mauvais présentement persistait. Mais je savais que c'était la seul solution. Nous avions besoin d'informations et seule cette idiote de Sakura pouvait nous les donner. Je ne mis pas longtemps à me mettre à ronger mes ongles. Sous le regards des autres. Depuis leur retour, j'évitais les frangins de Gaara. Je savais une chose, maintenant qu'ils étaient là Gaara ne serai plus le même. Il y a des chances pour que je le perde. Il n'aura plus besoin de moi. Du coup, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de leur en vouloir. J'allais perdre tout ce qui me restait. Gaara m'avait maintenu en vie, jusqu'à ce jour mais je savais que c'était la fin de tout. Plus rien ne me retenant ici. Je n 'aimais pas la vie. Ceux que j'ai aimé me tournent toujours le dos. Je ne donnerais plus l'occasion à qui que ce soit de me faire de nouveau mal comme ça.

Fort de ma résolution, je sentis toutes tentions quitter mon corps. Je me sentis sourire malgré moi. Je savais maintenant d'où me venait ce mauvais présentement. Quoi qu'il arrive je vais me perdre. J'ai alors croisé le regard de Manuela qui fronça les sourcils. Je me suis dépêché de détourner les yeux. Elle se redressa. Je savais qu'elle venait vers moi. Mais Hinata fit son entrée, changée et maquillée , juste magnifique. Neji la suivait de près. Il semblait incapable de détourner les yeux d'elle. Ils allaient vraiment beaux ensemble.

Shikamaru vint alors lui installer une mini caméra caché dans une broche argenté. indétectable le truc. Elle partirait à la soirée accompagnée d'un des gardes du corps de sa famille. Ce dernier l'attendait dans la voiture sur le parking. Pour ne pas que sa famille se posent des questions, elle avait prétendu être chez une ami , Manuela , qui avait même été officiellement présentée à la famille. Ce qui avait grandement facilité les déplacement de la jeune fille. Elle n'était toujours pas aussi libre mais au moins elle pouvait vivre et avoir de vrais amis. Elle embrassa Neji sous le regard amusé des autres avant de partir rejoindre son chauffeur accompagnée par Manuela.

Une fois qu'elle fut partit , Neji s'installa sur l'ordinateur relier sur l'ordinateur. J'étais bien trop stresser pour parler . J'avais mal à l'estomac, j 'ai donc pris des médicament et me suis endormie sur le canapé.

Je fus violemment réveiller au cour de la nuit, par Shikamaru.

- On as un problème,Naruto...

- Hmm … le quel ?

- Elle est découverte...

- je comprend pas, de quoi tu parles ?

- Hinata et son garde du corps sont entrain de se faire torturer et interrogé par les hommes d'horoshimaru.

- comment est-ce possible ? On a fait bien attention. personne de l'extérieur ne le sais. Elle n'est même pas présente durant les réunions en dehors de celles des douze.

- Ils se montrent prudent, je pense … il doivent se méfier de tout le monde.

- Merde Néji... , dis-je en me relevant.

- Choji s'en occupe.

J'avais des difficultés à reprendre mon souffle.

- Hey ! Naruto, reste avec moi ! Respire doucement ! Ils ne peuvent pas lui faire de mal. Elle est fille du chef du clan le plus puissant et soudé du pays. Ils veulent vérifié qu'elle n'a pas de lien avec nous.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire,shika... ça ne peut plus durer.

Je me suis ensuite précipité vers la pièce où tout le monde se trouvait. La première chose qui frappa fut l'état de la salle. Deux ou trois meubles avait été réduite en poussière. Néji était retenu par Choji alors qu'il suppliait pour que l'on le libère, sous le regard triste des autres personnes présentes. A mon arrivé, Néji arrêta de se débattre . Silence régnait dans la pièce. C est à ce moment que je pris conscience de Petit bruits émis par l'ordinateur. Il me fallut du temps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait des cris de Hinata. Je vins m'asseoir en face de l'ordinateur.

Hinata était attachée à une chaise et se recevait des des gifles alors que son garde du corps se faisait tabassé, la caméra marchait toujours. Je vis alors Sakura se rapprocher de Hinata.

- je vous ai dit qu'elle étais innocente. C'est moi qui l'ai qui l'ai invité. Elle ne me connaissait même pas . Vous êtes stupide ! Je viens de perdre l'occasion de me créer des relations avec elle et son clans ! Bande de Crétins. je le dirais à kabuto.

- On se doit de prendre des précautions. Si jamais il vous arrive quelque chose kabuto nous tuera. Lacha l'homme en face de Hinata .

Sakura finit par bousculer l'homme qui brutalisait la petite brune et vint la détachée tout en parlant.

- N'oubliez pas que c'est maintenant Naruto qui contrôle l 'autre gang; il n'a toujours pas compris que gaara se trouvait tout près de lui . Quel con. Et puis même si il le découvrait, il ne pourrait jamais y entrer. la prison de Konoha est entièrement contrôlé par nous. Allez viens, ma chère, je te ramène chez toi.

Doucement j'ai refermé le clapet de l'ordinateur avant de me retourner vers Néji qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Malgré ma petite taille, je l'ai serré dans mes bras.

- C'est fini. Elle rentre à la maison. Va la chercher chez vous. Elle va avoir besoin de maintenant.

Neji se contenta de faire un mouvement de tête avant de se redresser et quitter la pièce.

Je me suis en suite retourner vers les autres qui me fixaient depuis un moment.j'aurai pu éviter tout ça. J'avais vraiment été trop con. Je me suis ensuite tourné vers Shika.

- Envoie quelqu'un chez Sasuke. Il dois revenir ici avec son frère. Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre. il me faut un mec dans cette prison. Trouvez moi quelqu'un dans cette forteresse. Je me suis assez égarée comme ça. La douceur n'est plus de mise. Je veux Sakura et surtout je veux que ce Kabuto flippe bien comme il faut. Ils vont souffrir. Shika je veux un plan de cette prison avec une liste détaillés du personnel et les prisonniers. Chacun de vous, choisissez trois personnes de votre secteurs respectif qui seront les plus utiles pour attaquer cette veulent la guerre, ils l'auront. Faites vous plaisir pour l'armement. je veusx cette connasse dans un de mes bureaux avant demain.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Manuela se relever en se frottant les mains, un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres.

- j'espère que Neji ne me détestera pas murmurai-je pour moi même. Vous avez les directives, à vous de jouer.

Je pris ensuite la direction de la salle de bain.l'heure était venu...

* * *

**merci à vous et à bientôt**

**QUEENOFKRASS. **


End file.
